Desperate Decisions
by LoneWolf1968
Summary: I've seen several Star Trek/Stargate crossovers so I decided to do one with a bit of a twist. With the theory being that there are an infinite number of realities, wouldn't it make sense that there was an equivalent Jack O'Neill in the Star Trek Universe?
1. Chapter 1

**Desperate Decisions Part 1**

**Archeological dig on Dozaria III**

**Luna Class Explorer**

**USS Triton**

"Captains Log, Stardate 43254.7. USS Triton, Captain Jack O'Neill commanding. We are nearing the end of our five year mission and have nearly completed mapping the vast expanse beyond the Tholian Assembly and the Cardassian Union. Things have been quiet since the supernova destroyed Romulus and Remus. The Klingons expanded their territory deep into what used to be the Romulan Star Empire. Solidifying their hold on the newly annexed territory has kept them busy and off of everyone's radar for the moment. There has been no word from the Dominion since the war. With the reinforced fleet now at Bajor, we should have plenty of warning should they decide to try another push into the Alpha Quadrant. Bajor has officially joined the Federation and with assistance from other Federation worlds, the Bajorans have erased all evidence of the Cardassian Occupation other than memory and history. We have returned to Dozaria III to continue excavating and cataloging some interesting artifacts from a long dead civilization that Dr. Daniel Jackson began a couple of months ago. Dr. Jackson, our resident archeologist, has determined that most of the more interesting finds did not originate in this galaxy. How they came to be here and what their purpose was, we can only guess at. Daniel will be staying on to assist the full team of experts that the USS Titan will be bringing in next week. Myself and the crew of the Triton, will be returning to Earth for a much needed rest and refit on key systems. Captain Riker assures me he will take care of Dr. Jackson and keep him out of trouble while his crew sets up the outpost and laboratory to further study the artifacts. I think tomorrow I'll beam down and see for myself some of the artifacts that Daniel has been telling me about." Captain O'Neill sat back and rubbed his face with both hands before ending the log for the day. "Computer, end and save log."

Captain O'Neill got up and walked out of his ready room and onto the bridge. The turbolift doors opened to allow the night bridge officer onto the bridge as well. Lt. Commander Louis Ferretti walked through the doors and approached the command chair. O'Neill wasn't on duty but he stopped to talk to Ferretti before heading to his quarters. "Another boring day in orbit huh Captain?" Captain O'Neill nodded his head. "Yes, yes it was. But I like quiet and boring for now. The war was hell. I'm just glad we came through it in one piece. Well, have a good shift and I hope it's slow and boring for you." The Captain said as he entered the turbolift to allow Ferretti and his Executive Officer, Commander Charles Kawalsky to do their shift hand over.

Once Jack made it to his quarters, it didn't take him long to fall asleep. He had told Ferretti he liked the quiet and boring days. In reality they were wearing him out and he was longing for some action of some kind. He had never been one for sitting around and doing nothing which is why he had decided to beam down to the planet and see what Dr. Jackson was doing.

The next morning after a hard workout on the holodeck and breakfast, Captain O'Neill beamed down to the dig site. He had called Dr. Jackson before leaving the ship so Daniel was waiting for him at the beam down site. "Well hello Jack, what do I owe this visit to?" Jack smiled "I was bored Daniel and wanted to see what cool toys you might have found." Daniel frowned a bit. "Nothing cool yet, at least not what you would think is cool, here I'll show you." He said as he walked toward a table with several different artifacts lying on it. "Most of what we have found so far appears to have been subjected to a massive explosion of some kind. This for example," he pointed at a large piece of rock with a carved symbol on it, "is made of an element that has never been recorded anywhere that we know of in the galaxy. There are several other similar pieces that may have formed a large ring about five meters in diameter but not all have been found yet." He moved down to another table. "This table contains several smooth stones that seem to be nothing more than pretty paper weights. Most of them have large chips out of them or are broken in half completely. They do seem to emit a very low subspace signature but we aren't quite sure what they do." Jack picked up one that was completely smooth and rolled it in his hand. It felt like a polished stone as he rubbed his thumb across the surface gently. "You said it emits a very low type of subspace energy. Is it dangerous?" Daniel shook his head confidently. "No sir, they are not harmful in any way that we can find." Jack shrugged when he heard that. "Mind if I take it back to my ready room? I think it would look cool on my desk." Daniel just shrugged. "I don't think it would hurt anything. That seems to be about the only one not damaged other than these two." He pointed to the other two undamaged stones.

Jack thanked Daniel and beamed back to the ship. He activated the captain's log and placed the smooth stone on the right front of his desk. The rest of the week went by just as uneventful as the last week had. Daniel had found more artifacts that could not be explained. They seemed to have built by a highly advanced race. Daniel had a theory that it might have been an outpost of the race the Federation knew as the Preservers but nothing had been proven yet. The only thing of consequence during the week was Jack had been having some very weird dreams. Sometimes they showed what looked like a large, heavily secured base deep under a mountain. In others he saw a large ring like Daniel had described with glowing symbols on it. Sometimes he saw what looked like the surface of water inside the ring. The dreams seemed so real to Jack that they seemed like he was in the dream doing all these things personally. One dream had a funny looking little man that kept calling O'Neill young? It also had a floating city with what looked like a giant dragonfly buzzing close to it. Another dream has Jack falling for a beautiful woman that hugs him and causes a weird looking cut to appear on his stomach. The dreams disturb him so bad he actually finds himself heading to the ship counselor's office one morning after a particularly bad one. He had woken up screaming and looking at his chest.

In the dream he was seeing himself as a leader of a team in a secret government project that some crazy Senator had shut down. While Congress (or at least the committee that knew of its existence) was debating on the program, a large ship of some kind attacked Earth. There were two of them actually and they looked like huge golden pyramids with some type of lattice work around their base. One of the bad parts of the dream and the part that really bothered him was there were no starships or orbital defenses to fight off the invading ships. The few defenders he did see in the dream were using old style percussion weapons or missiles. The fighter planes that tried to defend Earth were old aerial jets using projectile cannons and missiles. The attacking fighters destroyed them easily with a type of energy cannon. It was like something out of an old holonovel about an alien invasion in the 20th century or something. The worst part of all was the reason he woke himself screaming. He had been crouched down behind a makeshift barricade firing at men in metal armor that were shooting back at him with what looked like a staff. Carter had already been hit with one of the blasts and was lying on the floor with her eyes closed. He didn't know if she was alive or dead but the burnt flesh on her side didn't look good. Some large, heavily muscled man with a gold symbol on his forehead was crouched beside him shooting a staff weapon back at the armored attackers. The part that had Jack looking at his chest was when one of the armored attackers appeared in an adjacent hallway and shot O'Neill at an oblique angle directly in the chest. The last thing he saw before he woke himself screaming was the large man looking over his shoulder as he retreated from the now untenable position.

"Captain, this is an unusual pleasure. It's not every day that I get a visit from you." The counselor stated as Captain O'Neill walked through the door of her office. "Well Counselor, I wasn't going to bother you but I've been having some very disturbing dreams lately. Last night was the worst so far. I saw myself defending against some alien invasion on Earth. I didn't do so well either. The last thing I saw before I woke myself screaming was me getting blasted in the chest with some sort of energy weapon. The weird thing about it was I could actually feel the burning from the blast and I thought I could smell a faint odor of charred flesh." The ship's counselor pushed a small button on her desk that locked her door and showed a sign above the door that said do not disturb. "Captain, start from the beginning and tell me everything."

So Jack started from the time he beamed down to check on the dig site until the moment he walked through her door. "That is a bit strange. I have plenty of patients that have dreams but none that are as vivid and life like as yours. You said the dreams didn't start until after you came back from the dig. Do you think you were affected by being around the ruins of a long dead civilization?"

Jack thought about that for a bit. "I don't think so. It's not the first time I've stood in the ruins of some long dead and forgotten race." The counselor sat quiet for a minute. "But it is the first time you've brought an artifact back from one of those long dead races. You did say Daniel told you it was emitting a low subspace signal. You might want to have Lieutenant Carter take a look at that stone, just to be safe. In the meantime I can prescribe a neural inhibitor that will suppress your dreams for awhile and see how you feel in a week or so if you like."

O'Neill thought about it too for a bit. "Yeah Doc, I think you're right about the stone, I'll get Carter on it immediately. The neural inhibiter will be nice as well. I need to get some sleep and hopefully straighten out before we get back to Earth." Jack left the counselor's office as soon as she handed him the neural inhibiters and headed to his ready room. Once he reached there, he picked up the stone and tapped his combadge. "Captain O'Neill to Lieutenant Carter, report to my ready room please." He heard a click and then Carter's voice, "On my way Captain."Carter said before the comline went silent.

When Carter arrived he explained the situation and what he wanted her to do. After a week of scans and tests, Lt. Carter asked the Captain to meet her in the Astrometrics lab. Sam greeted him as the doors to the Astrometrics lab opened with a slight swoosh. "Hello Captain, I think I've discovered what happened with the stone and why you started having those dreams. I had to go back through the ships sensor logs from the time you first touched it until the time you went to the Counselor."

O'Neill kept quiet as she continued to explain her findings. "The day you picked up the stone, the ships sensors registered a slight increase in subspace energy." She pointed to the screen in the front of the lab. "As you can see, it was literally a subspace beam aimed directly at Earth. The strange thing is, it didn't reach Earth." She tapped a control on the interface in front of her that zoomed in at the point the beam disappeared. "Right here, it completely disappears. But if you remember your quantum physics studies in the Academy, that is physically impossible so I ran a couple of different tests. From what I have found, it didn't disappear; it cut through the dimensional barrier and passed into a completely different universe."

Jack's jaw dropped and it took him a minute or so to recover. "Are you telling me that I was dreaming what was happening to another me in another universe?" He asked still a bit dumbstruck. "That's exactly what I'm saying Sir." She let this sink in before finishing. "Since you said you saw him, "yourself", being shot and dying, I looked a little deeper. The day you went to see the counselor, the subspace connection for lack of a better word was severed. The stone has some small residual trace of the subspace link but that's all."

She tapped in a couple of more commands on the console and the screen changed. "Here are the current sensor readings around the ship. The link you saw on the previous image is gone. I don't think you will be having any more dreams. Well at least not like the ones you have been having." O'Neill sat quietly for a few moments. "So if the link is severed, does that mean the other me is dead?" Carter nodded slightly. "I'm sorry, but I believe so Sir." Jack sighed slightly. "Ok Lieutenant, thank you for helping me figure this out. Please send me a complete copy of your entire investigation. Starfleet Command will want to look into this further I'm sure."

Carter was right again he thought as he headed toward the turbolift. Captain O'Neill had stopped taking the neural inhibiters and had experienced no more dreams. He would move on with his life and try not to let it bother him too much. The turbolift doors opened to allow him onto the bridge. Kawalsky started to get up from the Command Chair. O'Neill held his hand up to motion his second in command to stay seated. "That's alright Charlie. I have a report to send off to Starfleet. I'll be in my ready room if you need me." Once he sat down at his desk he pulled up the report Carter had compiled for him. He added his own insights and thoughts then sent the entire report to Starfleet Command in a priority one message. He just had a nasty feeling something was wrong and he had always listened to his gut feelings.

Six months later and Captain O'Neill was beginning to think he was just getting old and paranoid. He still had that gut feeling that something wasn't right but nothing had happened at all in the last six months. Daniel had returned to the Triton after he had finished his part of the dig on Dozaria III. Jack had sent Daniel a copy of Sam's report and Dr. Jackson had confirmed that all the artifacts of interest had a quantum signature not of their universe. Little did Captain O'Neill realize that things were much worse than he could ever imagine.

**Stargate Universe**

**Six months after Apophis has conquered Earth**

Ba'al had made a deal with Apophis to trade for an artifact found in Area 51 on Earth. Apophis had no scientific interest in most of the things he acquired during the conquest. He felt Earth artifacts were insignificant if he had only needed two Ha'tak Motherships to completely subjugate the entire planet. He really thought Ba'al was an idiot to trade a year's worth of Naquadah from his highest producing mines for a silly mirror. But then again, among the male hosts of the Goa'uld, Ba'al was probably the most vain. What had enraged Apophis the most about the entire attack was that he had failed to capture the Shol'va (traitor) Teal'c. Teal'c had escaped in a stolen cargo ship along with Bra'tac who had also turned Shol'va.

Ba'al had been studying what he knew to be a Quantum Mirror. He had seen references to its function in the databanks of one of the worlds he had helped conquer. The System Lords were always fighting amongst each other for power and prestige but every now and then, they would join forces to deal with a threat that was too large for any one System Lord to defeat.

After the war, Ba'al had scoured the ruins in search of anything he could use to his advantage against the other System Lords. Ba'al was just as arrogant as the other System Lords, he just considered himself to be much smarter than any of them. The humans they had fought on the planet he found the data were relatively advanced compared even to the humans of Earth. They had developed Starships that had given Kali all she could handle alone so she had called for the System Lords to unite and assist her in putting them down.

The destruction of their world and colonies had been so complete, it had take Ba'al months of searching to find anything useful. The references to the Quantum Mirror were useless until he heard through some of his spies that Apophis had found one when he conquered Earth. Now Ba'al had the mirror in his position and he planned to use it to become the Supreme System Lord as Ra had been.

Ba'al was cycling through different views in the mirror with the control device when he noticed a strange looking being staring at him intently. He moved closer to better see this very strange looking creature. It was humanoid, average height, pasty white skin, black hair, deep Blue eyes, and some strange looking ridges that ran up from the chin to the ears on each side of his face.

The being turned toward someone Ba'al could not see to the side of the mirror, another being stepped in front of the mirror carrying some type of rifle. The second being was also pasty white with spikes all over his face. There was some kind of tube running from his chest to the side of his neck, this being stepped toward the mirror. Ba'al never took his eyes off of the advancing Soldier. "Jaffa, Kree." Four Jaffa that were standing to either side of the doorway turned toward the mirror with their staff weapons leveled at the mirror. The instant the spike faced Soldier stepped through the mirror and into the room, four staff blasts slammed into his chest, killing him instantly. Ba'al smiled at the other being looking through the mirror in utter shock. "Jaffa, Kree Tal shak!" Three of the four Jaffa jumped through the mirror and took the startled being on the other side prisoner.

Ba'al smiled in satisfaction before turning to a table at his side and picking up a container with a cloned Goa'uld symbiont of himself floating inside. He then gave the remaining Jaffa orders to bring more Jaffa to the lab before stepping through the mirror.

**Star Trek Universe**

**Research Lab in Dominion Space**

One of the three Jaffa held the pale man down while the other two guarded the door. The little man was whining about someone called the Founders and how they were going to make him regret ever invading their territory. Ba'al smiled before replying. **"I don't think so my pale friend. Once you are properly introduced to my friend here, I think you will be singing a different tune as the people of the Tauri used to say."** With that he opened the container to allow the symbiont out.

The snake like creature jumped out of the container and dove into the mouth of the pale little man.** "Normally we enter through the back of the neck but I don't want any visual scars that might give away our presence before I am ready."** The pale man screamed as the symbiont tore through the lining at the back of his throat and began integrating itself into his spinal column and brain stem. A short time later the pale man's eyes flashed yellow and he relaxed. **"Release me Jaffa."**

Once the Jaffa released the now Ba'al controlled Weyoun, he stood up and brushed himself off and turns to the other Ba'al. **"Well Brother, this is an interesting development. This species is called Vorta and that**," he points to the dead spike faced Soldier, **"is what is called a Jem'Hadar. It seems both species are genetically designed and cloned by a race called Founders. We won't be able to take the Founders as hosts as they are shape shifters and their natural state is a sort of liquid. They will have to be destroyed for our plan to succeed. This is a most opportune development. Their technology is far superior to that of the Goa'uld except their means of star travel. It seems to be much slower than our hyperdrive. We won't need more Jaffa, the Jem'Hadar are basically their version of Jaffa. They will follow my orders to the letter and will never know that Weyoun no longer has control. Go back home Brother, I have work to do." **

Over the next few months, Ba'al/Weyoun worked to progress his goals of destroying the Founders and acquiring the technology to become the Supreme System Lord. He had cloned hundreds of Ba'al symbionts and implanted them in Vorta and Jem'Hadar alike. He had traveled to the original homeworld of the Founders to search through the ruins of the destroyed Obsidian Order and Tal Shiar ships.

He had recovered enough pieces from the wreckage to build a working cloaking device that was much more efficient than the cloaks the Goa'uld used. It didn't take him long to begin building and modifying Dominion warships with the cloaking device. He then began building hyperspace engines for the same ships. Soon, not even the vaunted Asgard would be able to stop him. He would discover a way to take whole fleets back to his universe.

He would first subjugate the Goa'uld, and then turn his attention to the cursed Asgard. But he had to solidify his hold on this universe before anything else. Ba'al/Weyoun turned toward the First of the Jem'Hadar running his ship. "First, plot a course for Romulan space, drop out of hyperspace at the edge of their system, cloak the ship and proceed at warp. They have something the Founders think they should not have. It is our mission to take it from them and make sure they are never able to produce it again."

First bowed low and crossed his closed fist across his chest. "Yes Weyoun. It is my honor to serve the Founders. With that, the Jem'Hadar Battleship turned and opened a window into hyperspace. Ba'al/Weyoun had pieced together enough data from several Tal Shiar ships to know they were working on something called Red Matter. It was a VERY volatile substance that he just had to control.

The Romulan defenses around their most secret facility didn't stand a chance when a massive Jem'Hadar Battleship seemed to appear out of nowhere and launch an attack with its Phased Polaron Cannons. The beams sliced through the Romulan ships like their shields weren't even there. Soon the research facility was crawling with Jem'Hadar Soldiers. First and his squad found the Red Matter storage vault as instructed. They had a specially modified gravity sled to haul the container out to an awaiting shuttle. They loaded the Red Matter and within minutes of the attack, the Battleship turned back toward Dominion space and entered hyperspace.

Ba'al/Weyoun's first target was the Founders new homeworld. He lured the guarding fleet into leaving the system at warp (he hadn't modified those ships yet) with a false sensor contact showing multiple Federation and Klingon fleets about to attack the system. There was no one left to beam the Founders to safety when the Red Matter was launched into the sun.

The subspace shockwave from the collapsing star hit the Founders Homeworld in less than fifteen minutes from the time the Supernova occurred. He would claim the Federation and Klingons destroyed the fleet and the founders while being destroyed by the supernova they created and underestimated. It was the perfect plan to further his plans of dominating this galaxy as well as his own. What he didn't count on was missing the warp trail of another cloaked ship that had been tracking the abnormal sensor readings from the Red Matter.

Captain Benjamin Sisko sat in the command chair of the USS Defiant trying to figure out what the hell Weyoun was up to. The Defiant was cloaked and had been tracking the Red Matter since the Jem'Hadar Battleship had torn open the very fabric of space and emerged seemingly from nowhere. Commander Jadzia Dax was wrinkling her nose in a way that Sisko could tell she was confused. "What's wrong Old Man? You look confused about something."

The lovely young woman looked up at her old friend. "I guess you could say I am Benjamin. I'm getting readings telling me that Weyoun is carrying a Symbiont but it definitely isn't a Trill Symbiont. I can't make heads or tails as to what it actually is." Captain Sisko got up and walked over to her console. "Show me." Was all he said. As Dax started to bring up her sensor readings she got a frightened look on her face. "Oh hell, Benjamin, the Battleship just launched something into the sun then jumped to warp." Sisko turned and looked toward the main viewscreen where he could see the star begin to collapse. "Helm, get us out of here, maximum warp. Dax, you record everything you can on that supernova." He barely made it back to the command chair before the lithe little ship spun on its side and jumped to warp just in time to escape the subspace shockwave that destroyed everything else in the system.

Captain Sisko had Dax compile all of her sensor readings then added his thoughts to the report before sending it off to Starfleet Command. He was extremely disturbed by what he had witnessed and deeply afraid the Federation would soon be under attack. The Defiant was nearing the entrance to the wormhole when Dax looked up. "Captain, we are receiving a priority one message from Starfleet Command." Captain Sisko stood up. "I'll take it in the ready Room. Dax you have the Bridge."

He entered the Ready Room and took a seat at his desk. As the message was routed to his console he set back a bit in surprise as Admiral Janeway's face appeared on the screen. "Hello Admiral, what can I do for you?" He could tell by the look of the Admiral's face that he wasn't going to like the answer to that question. "Ben. I need you to find that Battleship and scan it as close as you can. I have sent you an encrypted file for your eyes only. The only thing you are allowed to tell any of your crew is the Quantum Resonance Frequency we need you to scan for. Do not, I repeat do not attempt to engage the ship in any way. If you locate that frequency, you are to send a databurst back to us with all of the scans you have then delete the record of them from your databanks."

As Captain Sisko tried to protest, Admiral Janeway cut him off. "I know you don't like it Ben, but we have no choice. If our suspicions are correct, this involves the security of not only the Federation but the entire galaxy. You have your orders, Janeway out." Ben Sisko rubbed his face with both hands before downloading the frequency into the computer. He then took a deep breath and made his way back onto the Bridge. "Dax, can you locate that Battleship and track it still?" Dax looked up. "Yes I can Benjamin; as long as they continue to carry the Red Matter I can track them from across the quadrant."

Sisko sat down in the command chair with a deep sigh. "You'll find a Quantum Resonance Frequency that I just loaded to the computer. We need to get close enough to scan for that frequency and if we find it we are to immediately send a databurst of the entire sensor log back to Starfleet Command." With that, the chase was on.

It took the crew of the Defiant almost a week to finally catch up to the Battleship they had been tracking. They would be closing in on it and then it would just disappear and not long afterward, would appear again at an impossible distance. Dax had been able to get some long range scans of the ship but could not detect the frequency they were looking for at that distance. She was able to determine something else though. "Benjamin, I think you need to take a look at this."

Captain Sisko walked up to see the screen she was indicating. "What have you found Dax?" She pulled up sensor readings from the first encounter with the Battleship. "Do you remember the way the ship just seemed to emerge from a tear in space?" She asked as she looked at her oldest living friend. "Yes, it was like it just tore a hole in space and flew through it." He stated. "Well I think that's exactly what it did. Years ago, Trill and Vulcan scientists toyed with the idea of a different type of Faster Than Light travel to replace warp drive. They called it hyperspace travel. But they were never able to get it to work. I think Weyoun has figured out what the brightest minds of two ancient races could not." She let the ramifications of that sink in. "Captain, if he has perfected hyperspace travel, there isn't a race in this galaxy that can counter it."

Ba'al/Weyoun had been working to solidify his control of the forces of the Dominion. He had spread the word of the combined "Federation and Klingon" attack that had destroyed the Founders and the fleet guarding them. His plan was almost finished. He had ordered two Jem'Hadar attack ships be refitted with cloaking devices and hyperspace engines. He had installed a launch tube that would launch the newly finished micro-torpedo. The new torpedo had a special containment chamber designed to hold Red Matter and release it upon entering a star or planetary crust.

The two attack ships had just jumped into hyperspace when he noticed something odd on his sensor interface. When he focused the full sensor array of the Battleship (which included special tachyon sensors) he realized he was looking at a cloaked ship. He refined the sensitivity until he could see it was his (Weyoun's) old friend Benjamin Sisko. He laughed as he activated his companel.

"Oh Benjamin, I can see you. Now why would you be skulking around in Dominion Space spying on me?" He waited for a minute to see if he would receive and response. "Oh come now Captain. Don't be rude, you know the Dominion has always been able to see through your cloaking device. I have refined the sensors even more. He looked over to his Jem'Hadar First. "Fire two torpedoes on either side of the Defiant and the main cannons on the other two sides." The First growled and challenged the Vorta. "Why do you want me to waste energy? Why not simply destroy them?"

Ba'al/Weyoun turned hard and cold. "Where would be the fun it that?" And shot the First in the face with a Polaron pistol. "Second," he yelled to the Jem'Hadar Second, "you are now First. Do not make the mistakes your predecessor did and question my orders." The newly promoted First bowed deeply at the waist and crossed his fist on his chest. "Yes Weyoun, I understand." First then turned and fired the torpedoes and main cannons as he was ordered.

As the Polaron weapons passed on all sides of the ship, Captain Sisko jumped into action. "Launch stealth probes, send the databurst, drop the cloak, raise shields, and power weapons. We need to keep that Battleship occupied long enough for one of the probes to make it out of the system and transmit the databurst. He's jamming our transmissions from here just like I thought he would. Dax, are we close enough to scan for that frequency?"

Dax's hands flew over her console complying with her Captains orders. "Yes Benjamin. The frequency is a match, downloading all sensor data into the probes, launching probes and decoys." The small but powerful warship decloaked and prepared for battle. Once all the probes were away, Sisko gave the attack order. "Attack pattern Omega 3, let's see how much time we can buy those probes." With that order the Defiant shot forward and rolled hard to the port side and under the Battleship firing quantum torpedoes and pulse cannon as fast as it could.

Ba'al/Weyoun shook his head sadly. "Ah Benjamin, you disappoint me. You are no match for this ship even before I added the modifications. Destroy him First." First obeyed his orders and opened fire with the newer weapons on the Battleship. The newly installed plasma cannon opened fire with terrifying power slamming into the much smaller warship and swatting it across space like a fly.

Inside the Defiant consoles exploded, sparks, and bodies flew around the bridge. "Shields down to 12%, warp engines offline, impulse engines offline, phasers offline, hell the only thing left are the torpedo tubes and guidance thrusters!" Chief O'Brien yelled over the sound of battle. Sisko didn't hesitate. "Evasive pattern Epsilon 5, fire all torpedoes! We have to buy more time!" The battered starship continued to spew torpedoes as fast as the tubes would reload. It danced across the stars like a wild bronco on guidance thrusters trying to avoid the deadly touch of the Battleships weapons.

Just as the Battleships shields began to fail, a spread of Polaron torpedoes shot out of the launch tubes of the Battleship and struck the Defiant on its already weakened shields. The tough little warship couldn't take any more and exploded in a bright fireball as one of the torpedoes breached the warp core. But the brave crew had done their jobs. One probe managed to get outside the jamming field and transmit the databurst to Starfleet Command.

Three days later, every ship Starfleet and the Klingon Empire could rally were in orbit around their respective homeworlds. They were hoping to be able to stop the attack ships before they could launch their deadly cargo. It was to no avail.

Their fleets were able to destroy the ships but not before they launched their modified, warp capable torpedoes. Neither fleet had fully understood the capability of hyperspace travel. So neither fleet was prepared to stop a ship exiting hyperspace almost in the star's corona. The only thing the amassed fleets could do was beam as many people as they could handle onto the ships then jump to warp before both the Sol and Qo'nos stars went supernova.

The Federation and the mighty Klingon Empire were no more. Sure there were survivors, but they were a broken people now, at least for the most part. There were those that the destruction of their home systems just enraged. One such person was Captain Jack O'Neill. The Triton had been in Earth orbit when the attack came. As it turned out, the Triton had been the closest to the exit point of the Jem'Hadar attack ship. Even as fast as Jack had ordered the firing of all weapons that could lock onto the ship, it wasn't fast enough. He had been totally shocked by the ship coming in that close to the sun. Because of the gravity well of the sun, a ship equipped with warpdrive could have never pulled off a successful attack. But the Jem'Hadar fighter had not been equipped with a warpdrive and it had succeeded in destroying Sol, just as its twin had succeeded in destroying the Qo'nos sun.

Over the course of the next two weeks, several more attacks by Jem'Hadar attack ships had been carried out. Cardassia Prime was destroyed by a Red Matter torpedo, as were the Breen homeworld, Vulcan, Andor, and the Tholian homeworld. Any major world that might serve as a rallying point for the Alpha and Beta quadrant was destroyed. Even deep into the Delta quadrant, the hyperspace equipped ships struck.

The mighty Borg didn't even stand a chance against the power of a supernova. Within weeks the galaxy as a whole was defeated. There had been minor losses of clones, but what were the lives of a few clones to True Godhood? He could always clone more if needed. All that remained now was for Ba'al/Weyoun to assert control and establish his Godhood. He had implanted his clones in as many scientists as he could to work on a way to transfer fleets to his home universe. There were some promising theories but no solid breakthroughs as of yet. Ba'al/Weyoun knew it was just a matter of time before he discovered a way. After all, was he not the most brilliant Goa'uld to ever live? Not only that but was he not a God? He had faith the way would be discovered soon and he would become the rightful ruler of two galaxies.

**USS Triton**

**Just inside the former Romulan/Federation Neutral Zone**

"Captains Log, Stardate 43354.5. USS Triton, Captain Jack O'Neill commanding. It's been several weeks since the Dominion launched its surprise attack on Earth. Jem'Hadar warships have been hunting through the quadrant and destroying anyone unlucky enough to be detected by them. The Triton has been lucky and has managed to avoid anything larger than an attack ship. We've sustained heavy damage but have managed to stay alive for the moment. We have managed to make it to the Bassen Rift hoping that the subspace instability caused by the thalaron explosion of Shinzon's ship would help hide us from the Dominion. We have been conducting as many repairs as we can in hopes of surviving long enough for a counter to the Dominion can be found. I have never felt so helpless in all of my life. Not even facing the Borg has caused a feeling as bad and hopeless as now. Computer, save and end log."

Just then the intercom chirped. "Captain O'Neill to the bridge, repeat, Captain O'Neill to the bridge." Jack frowned hoping they hadn't been discovered and stood up from his desk. He walked onto bridge to see what Carter had called him for. "What's up Lieutenant?" He said as he neared her station. "Well Sir, I'm not really sure. I was running a diagnostic on the sensors after we repaired them and found this." She pointed to what looked like a jumble of wavy lines and static.

He looked at it for a second before it hit him that it was a repeating pattern. "Is that what I think it is Carter?" Carter pressed her lips together. "I think it is Sir. I think it's a signal from someone, I just don't know from whom or what it says yet. I just wanted a second opinion to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me after all these hours of repair."

O'Neill looked at the pattern on the screen for a bit longer. "When's the last time you slept Lieutenant?" Carter sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I honestly can't remember when the last time I slept was Sir. With all the running, fighting, and repairs, I really haven't had a chance to." Jack placed his hand on his chief engineer's shoulder. "Carter, get that message or whatever it is deciphered and then get some sleep. No wait, strike that. Get some sleep NOW and then work on deciphering it."

When Lieutenant Carter didn't move, he got a little more forceful. "That means right now Lieutenant, that's an order." He watched as Carter's shoulders sagged in acceptance. "Yes Sir, right now Sir." The Captain decided to take his own advice as he had no clue when the last time he had slept either. So he turned over the bridge to the duty officer and retired to his quarters.

The next morning Carter was up early after a much needed nights rest. She had only been working on the message for a few minutes before she had it deciphered and called the captain. Once the captain arrived in the science lab she explained. "Thanks for ordering me to get some sleep Sir. I didn't realize how bad I was sleep deprived or how bad it was affecting my mind. It only took a few minutes to decipher the message this morning."

She pointed to the screen before continuing. "It's Starfleet encryption but it is in a language that hasn't been spoken on Earth much in nearly 500 years. Remember Starfleet history at the Academy, the "Code Talkers" during WWII? The message is in Navajo. It only says one thing, Vodrey Nebula." Jack looked up and headed to Astrometrics with Carter right on his tail.

They entered Astrometrics and Carter immediately pulled up a star map of the sector of space that the Vodrey Nebula was in. Captain O'Neill looked back at Carter. "That's on the border of Klingon/Federation space. Why would get only that phrase? You're sure there was nothing else in that message?" Carter shook her head. "That's all that the message states. It repeats it three times, pauses for 15 seconds then repeats it again three times. It does this every 15 seconds. I checked the message three different times to make sure I hadn't missed something." Jack accepted the explanation and headed to the bridge.

As soon as the turbolift doors opened onto the bridge Captain O'Neill began issuing orders. "Helm, bring us out of the Rift and set a course for the Vodrey Nebula, maximum warp. Tactical, stay on the weapons and keep them in stand-by. I want to be able to fire the instant anything out of the ordinary is detected. Coms use the file Carter uploaded into the computer to encrypt and send one word to the Nebula. One word and one word only. That word is "Understood". Within seconds the word was translated into Navajo, encrypted, and sent. Captain O'Neill sat in the command chair with his elbow on one arm and his chin resting on a closed fist. "Now we wait."

As the USS Triton neared the Nebula a single Negh'Var warship decloaked in their path. "Halt! State your business or be destroyed." The Klingon warrior on screen said. "Captain O'Neill recognized the warrior immediately and would have even had he not seen the face. "Qaleghqa'mo' jIQuch Chancellor Martok. We come in answer to the signal." The Chancellor laughed deeply. "Ah it is good to see you again too my friend. I knew if anyone was able to survive the treachery of the cowardly Dominion it would be you. Follow the Sword of Kahless closely. Do not stray as there are cloaked anti matter mines laid throughout the nebula." With that Chancellor Martok cut communications and the Klingon flagship spun on its axis and proceeded into the nebula.

The helmsman of the Triton skillfully kept the ship on the exact course that the Sword of Kahless followed. The forward viewscreen showed the impulse engines of the Klingon ship close up. The Triton was close enough to see the vectoring thrusters fire to keep the massive Klingon warship snaking through the cloaked minefield. After an hour and a half of following the Negh'Var through the maze, the Triton emerged into an opening near the center of the Nebula.

The view brought a surprised gasp from everyone on the bridge as a massive spacedock and starbase came into view. The area around the starbase was swarming with dozens of Klingon and Federation ships of all designs. Here you saw a Klingon Vor'cha Battlecruiser. Over there you saw a small formation of Saber Class Scout ships. Over in the other direction you could see a cluster of Norway and Intrepid Cruisers. But the most impressive sight was the enormous starship in the spacedock. It was easily over a thousand meters long. The ship was also bristling with phaser arrays and torpedo turrets. The name across the saucer section read USS Ascension. The registry number was NX-89347. It was the largest ship that Starfleet had ever built and it was sitting right in front of them in all its majesty.

The Sword of Kahless turned and headed back out of the nebula to resume its position guarding the only clear entrance to the hidden base. What the crew of the Triton didn't notice or know about was the other ships also guarding alongside the Klingon flagship. There were more than 100 cloaked ships ranging from dozens of B'rel Bird of Preys, to dozens of Vor'cha Battlecruisers and Negh'Var class Battleships. All of which were using a newly modified cloak that they hoped the Jem'Hadar could not detect.

The com Officer on the Triton looked up at Captain O'Neill. "Captain, we're being hailed. It's Admiral Janeway." O'Neill nodded in acknowledgement. "Put it on screen." When the Admiral's face appeared on the main viewscreen she began to speak. "Captain O'Neill. You're just the person I was hoping would still be alive out there someplace. We need your help and that of your crews to try to fix this mess we are in. I want you and your senior staff in the starbase conference room in 30 minutes. We don't know how much time we have left so don't be late, Janeway out."

The captain looked around at his senior staff a bit confused. "Ok, does that seem weird to anyone else? Why would they specifically want us? What about Captain Picard or Captain Sisko?" No one had much if an answer. Commander Kawalsky just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we'll find out in 30 minutes." The Triton received permission to dock in the starbase and as soon as she was docked, engineer crews flooded the ship and started much needed repairs.

Captain O'Neill and his senior staff were seated in the conference room within 20 minutes of docking. Captain Tuvok walked in the room with Admiral Janeway directly behind him. "Room Attention!" Tuvok called as he stepped to the side to allow the Admiral in the room. Admiral Janeway made a dismissive gesture with her hand as she made her way to the center of the room and picked up a small remote from the table.

"As you were. This is a highly classified and vital briefing that could very well mean the continued survival of the Federation, her Allies, and the Klingon Empire or the extinction of all of them." She paused to point the remote at the screen. "This is the Jem'Hadar that destroyed Qo'nos. The Klingon Defenders around Qo'nos were able to beam him off his ship and into a stasis chamber when the shields of the attack ship failed. He was carrying a symbiont in him that is not from this universe. It actually came from an alternate reality and is how the Jem'Hadar have obtained this new technology they used to conquer the entire galaxy."

She paused to let that sink in. "The Klingons used their mind sifter to interrogate the captive and learn from where and how he came to our reality." She clicked the remote again and several familiar items showed up on the screen. "These are the artifacts you discovered on Dozaria III. They have the same Quantum Resonance Frequency as the symbiont carried by the Jem'Hadar. From the Klingon's interrogation we have learned exactly what they are." The projector clicked as she changed to the next image.

"These pieces used to form a large ring that was used for creating an artificial wormhole between another identical ring on another planet. They are composed of a mineral called Naquadah that is not found naturally in this universe. It can't be replicated either, we tried." O'Neill took this opportunity to speak. "Let's cut to the chase Admiral. Where do we come in?" He asked as he indicated his staff. Admiral Janeway looked at the Captain in mild annoyance.

"Fine Captain, you're going to take that big beautiful ship out there, go to the Bepi 113 system, use the acceleration rings around that star, go back in time then using the portal generator installed on the ship, open a portal into the universe he came from, arm the humans there, and prevent this from ever happening in the first place." The room was completely silent for what seemed like an eternity before O'Neill broke the silence. "Well, ok, sounds simple enough. When do we leave?"

Carter had to speak up. "Sir, are you serious? That violates nearly everything the Federation stands for. What happened to the Prime Directive? What happened to not interfering with a society's natural progression?" Before Jack could answer, Admiral Janeway jumped in.

"What the hell is wrong with you Lieutenant? Look around you. There IS NO Federation! Someone from another reality has come in and turned that perfect little world upside down! We didn't make this decision lightly I assure you. This will be done to ensure the survival of all of the people in this reality. Not just the Federation or the Klingons, but everyone. We didn't start this but we damn sure will be the ones that finish it. The Klingons wanted to be the ones to do this but there ARE no Klingons in that reality so it's up to us to get this done. Matter of fact there are no Orions, no Bolians, no Vulcans, or none of most of the races we have in this reality. So you will only take a human crew with the exception of a few Betazoids, Trill, and Bajorans. At least the Betazoids look human, the Trill can be passed off as tattooed as long as no one scans them, and the Bajorans can be explained as a product of their environment. If all goes as we hope it will, none of us will be here to remember this and all we be returned to the way it should be. Get your crew prepped Captain; you have one hour to board and prepare for the mission. Further orders and instructions will be uploaded onto your ships computer. Good luck and God's speed Captain, dismissed." With that the Admiral stood and left the room.

Forty five minutes later Captain O'Neill was sitting in the ready room of his new starship. He had just finished going through the inventory and instructions for the mission. The USS Ascension was the largest ship Starfleet had ever produced. It was 1,400 meters long and used a unique three warpcore system. The first two warpcores were used for normal everyday operations while the third warpcore was kept in hot standby for use in a combat or emergency situation.

One cargo bay was filled with an industrial size replicator. Another cargo bay contained large computer storage banks and the dimensional projector. The gist of the mission was to take the Ascension back in time to about two years before the alien Symbiont acquired the dimensional mirror that brought him to their reality. The original plan was to try to just send a small cloaked ship to beam the mirror up to stop Ba'al from using it. That plan was deemed to problematic as no one knew how many mirrors actually existed and relied on everything working out just right to work.

So it had been decided that Captain O'Neill would set up a ship yard and base in an isolated part of the alternate universe and start building ships to protect the Earth in that reality from invasion. Since this was all taking place in an alternate reality, the Ascension and all ships built there would be equipped with cloaking devices and the new hyperspace engines the Klingons had stolen from the symbionts mind with the mind sifter. Before anyone had been allowed to begin boarding, each crew member was subjected to a complete scan to make sure no one had been taken as a host. Likewise the entire ship was scanned to make sure none had been able to stow away too. Captain O'Neill stood from his desk and walked onto the bridge. He took a seat in the command chair then opened up ship wide coms.

"This is the Captain, we are about to embark on a mission where the very fate of this galaxy depends on our success. An alien parasite has come to our reality with knowledge of advanced propulsion and weapons. They have subjugated the Vorta and Jem'Hadar, stolen dangerous technology, and conquered the galaxy through subterfuge and acts of unspeakable horror. Our mission is to use an experimental ship with experimental technology to go not only back in time, but back in time to a totally alternate reality. We will be going to the reality that this parasite originated from and stop him before he can come to our reality and cause the chaos which he has currently achieved. We are to build a shipyard and starbase in an isolated sector of that reality and help the Earth of that reality gain the level of technology which we currently enjoy. I know this goes against the very foundation of what the Federation stands for. But we have seen what will happen if we do nothing. The Federation and this entire galaxy cannot be allowed to be destroyed and conquered the way it has. Nor can we sit idly by while another galaxy is enslaved and our human brothers destroyed. We will right this wrong and repair reality to where it should be without the outside interference of a parasite. That is all, continue your duties and may God have mercy on our souls."

Jack took a breath and paused to reflect on what he had just told his crew. He looked toward the young Lieutenant Commander at the helm. "Take us out Mr. Paris, one quarter impulse until we clear spacedock then take us to half impulse." Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris echoed the command and the big ship eased gracefully out of spacedock.

As the Ascension came near the exit out of the nebula, the remaining Starfleet ships that were equipped with hyperdrive engines took up escort positions around her. The ships that weren't equipped with the faster engine (and there were few) exploded in a massive fireball as their warpcores were set to overload. The starbase and everything around it vaporized as well. Starfleet and the Klingons were throwing everything they had into this mission. If it succeeded, then none of this would ever happen. If it failed, then it was better to go out fighting then to live as slaves.

The crews from the starbase, spacedock, and non-hyperspace capable ships were divided among the remaining fleet. Three hundred and eighty-eight ships comprised the total sum of the remains of the once mighty Klingon Empire and Federation fleets. The non-hyperspace capable Klingon ships had already warped to the Bepi 113 system under cloak. They were sitting in a defensive perimeter ready to protect the Ascension until it was able to utilize the acceleration network to travel back in time.

To avoid the same fate that had befallen many worlds and suns, hyperspace dampers had been set up outside the system that would prevent the modified Dominion ships from using hyperspace to destroy the sun in Bepi 113. They would force any ship to drop out of hyperspace and utilize warp drive to enter the system. Ships traveling at warp were much easier to intercept than those traveling in hyperspace. Pulse phaser cannon turrets, photon torpedo turrets, disruptor turrets, and sensor arrays were set-up in layers in the empty void of space surrounding the system. Hopefully if Ba'al/Weyoun showed up, the fleet and the defensive turrets would be enough to buy the time the Ascension needed.

Chancellor Martok was in charge of the fleet already at Bepi 113. He was contemplating the situation they found themselves in when his tactical officer called for his attention. "Chancellor, a large Jem'Hadar fleet has just been forced out of hyperspace and several of them are proceeding at warp. They will be here just minutes before the Ascension arrives." The Chancellor stood from his chair. "Give me fleet wide." When his communications officer nodded at him he addressed the fleet. "Warriors of the Klingon Empire, the enemy is upon us and will arrive before our Federation Allies do. We will show these PetaQ what it means to fight a Klingon Warrior. Sto-vo-kor awaits! It is a good day to die! Attack!"

With that command, 179 Klingon warships decloaked and charged the Dominion fleet. Disruptor blasts and photon torpedoes filled space with death and destruction. The larger Jem'Hadar ships tried to blast a hole in the defenses for the smaller attack ships to break through and destroy the sun with Red Matter torpedoes. But the Klingon attack was ferocious and relentless. Every time a hole would open in their ranks, the fleet would shift and another ship would fill the empty void. Any attack ship that managed to make it through an opening in the lines, was set upon by squadrons of B'rel Birds of Prey roaming in wolfpacks behind the main defensive line.

If any of the attack ships were lucky enough to survive the B'rels, the multiple layers of defensive turrets finished them off before they could get close enough to launch their torpedoes. But the Klingons were slowly running out of ships to plug the holes with. The Sword of Kahless had taken a severe beating holding the line. The bridge was a mess of twisted beams, smoke and sparking consoles. Chancellor Martok was looking around ordering the firing of disruptors and photon torpedoes while also trying to direct the actions of his dwindling fleet. His tactical officer began yelling. "Main power offline! Disruptors and torpedo tubes offline! Shields failing!" Martok looked around at the massive Jem'Hadar Battleship that was bearing down on his flagship. "Divert all power to the engines! Ramming speed! Set a course for that Battleship!"

As his helm was attempting to follow those orders his tactical officer yelled out again. "Multiple contacts exiting hyperspace! It's the Ascension and her escorts! They are tearing into the back of the Dominion ships!" Martok looked at the flashing and sparking view screen. "By Kahless that is a beautiful ship!" Even on the partially working viewscreen he could see the dozens upon dozens of torpedoes spewing out of the many torpedo turrets as the Ascension surrounded by layers of protecting ships shot through the confused Dominion fleet and continued on into the system. As the Ascension broke free of the cloud of warships and into the clear, it accelerated again into warp leaving a wide path of destruction in its wake. The escorting fleet did not go to warp but broke away to continue delaying the Dominion fleet. If this mission was to succeed, they needed to give the Ascension and her crew as much time as possible.

Ba'al/Weyoun saw the Ascension accelerate into warp and immediately ordered his Battleship to pursue. As the Battleship veered away from the battle and attempted to go to warp in pursuit of the Ascension, the Klingon flagship flanked my two Defiant class escorts cut in front of it. The chief engineer on the Sword of Kahless had managed to restore power to the forward disruptors and photon tubes. The Klingon ship came in throwing everything it had at the Jem'Hadar Battleship with the Federation warships adding their pulse cannon and quantum torpedoes to the attack. The shields of the Battleship held but only barely. It was enough to cause one of the warp nacelles to be knocked offline.

As the Klingon flagship and the two Federation escorts finished their strafing run and were coming around for another attack, the Dominion Battleship surged forward at full impulse. Ba'al/Weyoun ordered the Jem'Hadar gunners to open fire with everything they had to blast the way clear for them. "First! If you don't get that warp nacelle back online soon, I'll be needing a new First!" He yelled over the noise of the battle. The Battleship continued on toward the system on full impulse spewing phased polaron blasts, plasma bursts, and polaron torpedoes in all directions. One of the escorts with the Sword of Kahless was struck a direct blow by a phased polaron cannon and a plasma cannon at the same time. The shields buckled and collapsed and pieces of ablative armor vaporized while others were blown clean off. The tough little warship shuddered violently and went dark. Ba'al/Weyoun didn't see the results as the Jem'Hadar First managed to get the warp nacelle back online and the Battleship jumped to warp.

The Dominion Battleship dropped out of warp just inside the orbit of the second planet. They immediately began scanning for the Ascension. Ba'al/Weyoun spotted the Federation Starship as it was accelerating around the sun, just passing through the third graviton accelerator. "Open fire on that ship! I want it destroyed before it can accomplish whatever it is they are doing!" The Jem'Hadar gunners were trying to lock onto the fast moving ship. It was very hard to do as the ship was moving at impossible speeds thanks to the graviton accelerators. The Jem'Hadar First had taken over the phased polaron cannons and had just achieved a target lock on the Ascension. "FOR STO-VO-KOR!" Blared through the speakers just as the Sword of Kahless slammed into the Jem'Hadar Battleship at warp speed. The resulting collision turned both ships into an expanding fireball in time to illuminate the Ascension as it passed though the last graviton accelerator and accelerated into the past.

**I was planning on doing the entire story before I posted it. But I've decided to post this first half and finish the ending as I have time. Hope y'all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desperate Decisions Part 2**

**Near BP6-3Q1 (or Bepi 113 in Star Trek Reality)**

**This part of the story will begin right after the Season One SG-1 Episode "The Broca Divide". All episodes will happen roughly as they did in canon but I will not write the episode in the story. There may be references to episodes but that's all. And since the SGC and Earth will be getting advanced technology and "big honkin' space guns" then the content of some episodes even in passing will change. Hope you enjoy and be sure to critique if you want too.**

The USS Ascension decelerated into normal space. The graviton accelerators were still present in the system causing minor confusion among the bridge crew. Captain O'Neill was the first one to speak. "Is there a malfunction in the systems or did we miscalculate the shift?" Lieutenant Carter began running scans and checking the computer. "No Sir. We are definitely three years in the past. Starfleet must have had all of this built way before we needed to use it. Captain, I'm picking up a ship on long range sensors. It just dropped out of warp at the edge of the system. It's hailing us." O'Neill looked up in surprise. "Don't say anything! Mr. Paris, engage the hyperdrive and get us out of here before we corrupt our time line. Set a course for Ilecom, engage." With that the ship turned toward the system the Captain had just named and tore a hole to hyperspace. "The instant we drop out of hyperspace be ready to cloak the ship until we can make sure the area is clear."

A few hours later the USS Ascension dropped out of hyperspace well outside of any sensor range and then went to warp. There was something about the physics of hyperspace that wouldn't allow a cloaked ship to travel in hyperspace. But it didn't affect being able to cloak and travel at warp. Captain O'Neill ordered long range scans of the system they were approaching. "Have you found anything yet Lieutenant?" He asked Lt. Carter as they drew near the system. "No Sir, nothing that would interfere with the dimensional projector. There is a pre-warp society in the early industrial stage on the 3rd planet but as long as we keep the sun between us and them, there shouldn't be any chance of them accidently spotting us." O'Neill smiled. "Good, as soon as we are in position, open the dimensional rift and send a tethered probe through. I want to make sure the other side is clear before we take the ship through." Carter nodded and agreed that was a smart move.

An hour later they were getting readings back from the probe. "It's a dead world on the other side Sir. It looks like the star went nova centuries ago. We'll need to move further away from the star and open another rift if we want to enter their reality safely. The gravitational flux is playing havoc with the probe and window at this position." O'Neill acknowledged the report. "Close this rift and move us back to safe distance. I think another 500,000 kilometers should do it don't you Carter?" Lieutenant Carter thought about it for a moment. "We better make it 750,000 just to be safe." O'Neill smiled again and thought _"It must be nice to have that kind of brain. _Alright, Mr. Paris, you heard the Lady, 750,000 kilometers it is."

The transition to the other reality went flawlessly and as soon as they were through, Captain O'Neill ordered the rift sealed and the ship moved outside of the system. He also had Carter scan the Quantum Resonance Frequency to make sure they were in the right place. This time travel and switching reality thing made him a bit nervous. "Ok Carter, since that sun has gone nova I suspect we can't use that system for our initial base as planned." Carter nodded her head in agreement. "No Sir, the gravitational instability would wreak havoc with sensors, warp travel, and hyperspace travel. I'll get right on locating a suitable system that will suit our needs." O'Neill paused in thought for a moment.

"Ok, you do that Lieutenant. In the mean time, I'll take Charlie and one of the Delta Flyers and see if we can make contact with our counterparts in this reality. Just keep me advised on where you decide to set up shop." Carter looked at him a little worried. "Are you sure that both you and Kawalsky should go? Shouldn't you stay here and let Charlie and a security team make contact?" Jack shook his head. "No Lieutenant, I HAVE to be the one to go. It was me that was linked through that weird stone and I'm the only one that can explain that to them when we do make contact." Carter couldn't find anything to dispute about that line of thought.

"I guess you're right Sir, I just don't like the fact that you and your second in command will be gone from the ship at the same time." O'Neill got that mischievous look in his eye. "What Lieutenant? Are you afraid Ferretti and you can't hold the ship together without me and Charlie around to watch over your shoulder?" Carter pursed her lips together and placed her fists on her hips before answering. "You know good and well that has nothing to do with it Sir. It's just that there is a lot riding on the success of this mission and I just don't want anything to go wrong." Jack smiled at her in encouragement. "I know Lieutenant, I was just teasing you. Look at it this way, if something does go wrong, I doubt there would be much either Charlie or I could do about it. If this mission is meant to succeed, it will. You just have to trust yourself and have a little faith." Carter made a rude sound before voicing her thoughts. "I'd rather trust in what I know which is science and technology."

An hour later, Captain O'Neill and Commander Kawalsky were easing a Delta Flyer II out of shuttle bay 1. The sleek little ship (this one had USS Paris on the nose cone in honor of its designer) gracefully arced out of the shuttle bay, pointed its nose toward Earth, and jumped to warp. The original Delta Flyer was capable of being upgraded to a speed of warp 8.2 for a short time. The Delta Flyer II could sustain a cruising speed of warp 8 indefinitely and an emergency speed of warp 9.5 for several hours. They hadn't come up with a way to put hyperspace engines on the smaller ships like the Flyer or Runabouts. So they would have to rely on warpdrive on the smaller ships for now, which made it a four day trip to Earth at warp 8. So for this mission, Kawalsky was cruising at warp 8 under cloak.

A day and a half into the trip they received a subspace message from Lieutenant Carter. She had found an uninhabited planet that was perfect for their needs. The asteroid belt in the system was rich in duranium, tetraburnium, and naquadah. The planet was an M class as Earth was but had a longer day than Earth did. It was nearly a 36 hour day compared to Earth's 24 hour cycle. Carter hadn't found any dilithium but had discovered another type of crystal that would work just as well. There was also a large ring on the planet that matched the diameter and substance(that they now knew was naquadah) of the pieces they found on Dozaria and the ruins of a very old civilization. Daniel Jackson was ecstatic about being able to study the ruins and the intact ring. Lieutenant Commander Ferretti had parked the Ascension in orbit of that M class planet and now engineering crews were hard at work building the spacedock and starbase. He had also sent some of the worker bees to the outer edge of the system to begin construction of defensive turrets and sensor arrays.

While in route to Earth, Jack and Charlie had been placing cloaked subspace relay boosters at specific intervals to strengthen the comsignal back to the Ascension. In the century prior to this, it would have taken a full size starship to seed subspace relays as they were the size of the Delta Flyer itself. Now the newer version of the relay was no bigger than a basketball with twice the power of the older relays. A shuttle like the Flyer could carry and place dozens of them. Between Carter and Ferretti, regular status reports were constantly coming in.

From the reports, they could start building the first ships before O'Neill and Kawalsky returned. O'Neill was very pleased with that. "Start with the smaller ships as we aren't sure what will come of this meeting. Something like the Defiant class, Saber class, Danube class runabouts, the Delta Flyer II's, and attack fighters should be perfect. I would go with the Valkyrie class instead of the Peregrine for the fighters. Also work on getting a large spacedock ready so we can start building heavy cruisers and dreadnoughts." Carter smiled at him on the screen. "Already working on that Sir. It won't be finished by the time you get back but it won't be much longer." O'Neill and Kawalsky looked at each other and grinned because both of them knew Carter was actually having fun with this mission no matter how serious it was. "Alright Lieutenant, keep up the good work and we should be back in a week or so." With that he closed the channel and leaned back in his seat to rest. They would reach Earth orbit in about two hours and then the work would begin.

Captain O'Neill and Commander Kawalsky had been in Earth orbit for two days now listening in on different frequencies to get a feel as to what the Earth was doing in this reality. O'Neill had thought it very odd to have found that there were television shows and movies that had ships that looked exactly like the ships from their reality and used the same terms as well. There were separate shows based on everything from the launch of the first Earth built warp five ship to Voyager being lost in the Delta Quadrant.

He had even sent copies of them back to Carter to see what she made of them. Her theory was that whoever created those shows had gained access to something like the stone discovered on Dozaria that O'Neill had taken to his ready room. So those persons were linked to whatever was actually happening back in their reality. On the third day of scanning and sifting through data, Captain O'Neill decided to test a theory. O'Neill was born and raised in Minnesota and still owned a cabin on a large pond there. So he took the cloaked Flyer into the atmosphere to get a closer look at an identical cabin he had spotted in Minnesota.

As the Flyer neared the cabin, O'Neill began running a scan of the cabin and surrounding area. He read one life sign in the cabin itself so he landed close to the cabin and knocked on the door. When his identical twin in this reality opened the door, Captain O'Neill looked into his twins eyes. "Jack, we need to talk." Colonel Jack O'Neill stood there in shock as he was looking at his exact twin with his dead best friend standing next to him. "Charlie? Is that really you?" Kawalsky smiled before answering. "Well Jack, it is but it isn't. Captain O'Neill is right though, we really need to talk."

After an hour of explaining the situation to his counterpart in this reality, Colonel O'Neill contacted the SGC and received permission to bring his guests in for a full briefing. Captain O'Neill looked at Commander Kawalsky who nodded slightly in confirmation. He had known the captain long enough to know exactly what the captain wanted. O'Neill stood still as Colonel O'Neill moved to get in his truck to drive to the base. "Jack, let's take my ride." Captain O'Neill then walked toward the small clearing where his cloaked shuttle sat.

Colonel O'Neill was totally shocked when the Flyer decloaked in from of him. "Holy crap! Where'd that come from? You aren't planning on flying to the base are you? You won't be able to fly near the mountain, the airspace is restricted. We better take my truck." Captain O'Neill smiled and shook his head. He knew it was more about his counterpart wanting to be in control than the restricted airspace. "No Jack, we take mine and you just saw it can become invisible. I could land ON the mountain and no one would ever know."

So all three men climbed aboard the Flyer. Kawalsky cloaked the ship again and flew toward Cheyenne Mountain. He programmed the computer to take a stable orbit above the mountain and to beam them out if needed. That was what the Captain had meant for him to do when he had given him the subtle nod. The ship would remain in orbit cloaked until an emergency situation occurred or either O'Neill or Kawalsky signaled it.

Starfleet O'Neill had his counterpart contact the SGC again to have the rest of SG-1 and a Marine escort to meet them at a small clearing close to the base. As they approached the clearing, Kawalsky ran a quick sensor sweep of the area. "Everything checks out down there Captain, the remainder of SG-1 and a Marine escort area all that is in the area." Colonel O'Neill looked hurt. "Come on. Do you think I would lie to you after what you have just told me? You know better than that."

Starfleet O'Neill laughed. "And you know it's not you that I don't trust Jack. You would do the exact same thing in my shoes." Colonel O'Neill just shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, you're right, I would." With that they landed and decloaked the ship. After they had all three exited the ship, it immediately cloaked and lifted off to follow its instructions. Captain O'Neill could see the disappointment on Captain Carter's face and couldn't help but to laugh. "Don't worry Captain; you'll have plenty of time to tear apart all the new toys that we will be giving you." Sam's face brightened and she smiled like a kid a Christmas. "Great, I can't wait!" All of them laughed at her enthusiasm. It was just the perfect thing to break the ice and get everyone feeling comfortable with each other.

About an hour later they were all sitting in the conference room of the SGC overlooking the gateroom. General Hammond was a bit confused. "So you say your prime directive is not to interfere with the natural technological progression of a less primitive race, so why are you offering this to us?" Captain O'Neill nodded his head in understanding. "I understand exactly what you mean General but let me say this. We are not really interfering; we are correcting a mistake that someone else has caused by interfering in our reality." He paused before continuing.

"The original plan was to send a cloaked ship back to just beam out the mirror thus eliminating the means which this Ba'al used to enter our reality before it happened. Then that was rejected as we have no way of knowing if any other mirrors exist. According to the mind sifter the Klingons used, there was probably more than one made, we just don't know where to find them. We know what planet the one mirror was discovered on and the Ascension has picked up the mirror for safe keeping. So it was decided that the best course of action for both realities was to send a ship back in time then cross to your reality and bring you roughly on par with us in technology. This way we save both realities a lot of heartache and unnecessary bloodshed. It's a win/win scenario for both of us." General Hammond thought a little bit. "How much is this going to cost us? I don't see you giving us this very generous gift for free."

Captain O'Neill didn't hesitate. "Well General, you are correct to an extent. The price we ask is that you use this gift wisely and share it with the rest of humanity. We ask that, like the Federation, the SGC becomes the valiant protectors of this galaxy. And don't let some crooked, greedy politician control any of this. That is our price..." Everyone sat in silence for a minute after that little revelation. General Hammond looked around at his command with tears in his eyes. His voice cracked a little with humbleness when he gave the next command.

"SG-1, you have a go. Go with them and see what they have put together for us. You leave in one hour, dismissed." As he got up from the table, he walked to the window overlooking the gate and Captain O'Neill thought of something else. Jack looked down at the gate room and remembered. "Oh yeah, we found one of those on the planet where we are building the first base for you." Carter's eyes lit up again. "Really, can you show me the coordinates on a starchart?" Both Kawalsky and Captain O'Neill answered at the same time that they could. "Why would that be significant?" Neither one of them really knew what the ring was used for. They had a theory but that was all. Carter's face glowed like an Angels at the question before looking toward the General and getting his approval. "Follow me and I'll show you."

Captain O'Neill pointed out the system on a starchart he downloaded into the base computer. It only took Daniel and Carter about five minutes to calculate the gate address and dial the gate. When the whoosh of the unstable vortex came out of the stargate both Federation Officers were totally shocked. Kawalsky was the first to recover. "What the hell is that thing? We have theories as to what it is but none are confirmed." Carter looked over at Captain O'Neill. "That is a stable wormhole connecting the gate on Earth to the gate on the planet your people are at. Go ahead and try to talk to them."

Captain O'Neill tapped the combadge on his chest. "O'Neill to Lieutenant Carter." Both parties were shocked when Lieutenant Samantha Carters voice was heard coming out of O'Neill's combadge. "Go ahead Captain, I suppose it was you responsible for the ring activating here?" O'Neill shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Captain Carter. "Well yes in a way you could say that. I am standing in that mountain I saw in the visions talking to the people I saw in the same vision. They say the rings are actually a gate way that uses an advanced technology to open a stable wormhole between gates."

The lightbulb in Sam's head went on. "So that's what they do. With that you wouldn't need Faster than Light travel. You could step through to any world that had a ring on them and not have to board a ship. I suppose that it would be handy to have a ship if there are planets that don't have the ring though." Captain O'Neill knew he had to cut her off or she'd talk for days about the possibilities of such technology. "I'm sending Kawalsky and anyone from the SGC that wants to go with him through the gate to you. I'm sure Captain Carter and Daniel will want to fly back in the Flyer with me."

Both of the people he just mentioned grinned from ear to ear. "I'd prefer to keep my team together if you don't mind." Colonel O'Neill quickly added. Captain O'Neill smiled at his counterpart. "I knew you would that's why I'm sending Kawalsky back now. The Delta Flyer takes 4 days to get to the planet we've set up shop on and it will be a little crowded." Teal'c stepped forward. "I would prefer to go through the gate if you don't mind Colonel O'Neill. It is not a pleasant journey to be trapped with four other people on a small ship." Daniel spoke up as well. "Oh me too, I want a chance to study as much as I can. And the thought of being cooped up on a small ship with all of you, doesn't sound like something I'd be interested in."

With that, Kawalsky saluted his superior officer, General Hammond, and Colonel O'Neill and stepped through the gate. Daniel and Teal'c would follow in an hour as soon as they packed a few things and geared up. When Captain Carter and Colonel O'Neill were ready, Captain O'Neill had them stand to either side of him and just a bit behind him. O'Neill then tapped his combadge. "Computer, three to beam up." General Hammond stood and watched as his two subordinates and their new ally disappeared in a swirl of multi-colored lights.

Once the three were aboard the Flyer, Captain O'Neill gave them a quick tour of the ship. Carter was thoroughly impressed with the little ship and Colonel O'Neill was especially impressed with the replicators. He liked the powerful pulse phasers and the torpedoes a lot too. After the brief tour, Captain O'Neill took a seat in the pilots chair and set a course for the Ascension at warp 8. In route back to Avalon (Both Daniels had decided that was an appropriate name) Captain O'Neill had shown Carter how to work the computer and she was having a field day.

"You're really going to give us all of this technology for free?" She looked over at Colonel O'Neill who she had been trying to show all of the advancements they were getting. Jack looked back at her "Carter, read my lips. Big Honkin' ships with Big Honkin' space guns. That's what I'm interested in. Not a hole in the wall that makes food from thin air. Well, except for now," as he headed for the replicator. "Who's hungry?" He asked with a big grin on his face. Captain O'Neill couldn't help but laugh. "God you two sound just like me and my Carter. She's always trying to tell me about some new gadget she fixed or discovered. I always want to know how much better she had improved our weapons, engines, or shield capabilities."

About an hour out from Avalon, Captain O'Neill contacted Lieutenant Carter to let her know they were almost there. "We see you on the long range sensors Captain. I have the sensors, replicators, and weapons systems up and running. I wanted to concentrate on our ability to defend ourselves in case the Ascension had to leave the system again. It will be a few more weeks before the starbase is fully operational but we're making excellent progress. The first Saber Class will be ready to begin shakedown tomorrow and the first Defiant Class will be finished in three days. I've even started another spacedock that can be resized to handle repairing or building any size starship." Captain O'Neill wasn't surprised at all by his Chief Engineers initiative. That brain of hers never stopped working. O'Neill smiled at the Carter that was sitting at the back work station. "It will be interesting to see you two working together. I bet the two of you together will exponentially increase this mission's chance of success."

The Captain knew there were significant changes done to the solar system. He could see the three spacedocks and the starbase on sensors long before he entered the system. He couldn't pick up the defensive turrets on normal sensors but he knew where each cloaked pulse cannon and torpedo turret was thanks to the map Carter had sent him. But it was a sight to behold for Captain Carter and Colonel O'Neill. "Oh my." Was about all the response Sam could muster.

The sight of the Saber class Scout (or light cruiser) and the Defiant class escort was something that neither were prepared to see. Inside the third spacedock was the hull of another ship but Carter couldn't make out what class it was as only the first part of the superstructure was started. Captain O'Neill hailed the starbase. "O'Neill to starbase, Carter, I thought you said the heavy cruiser dock wouldn't be finished by the time we returned?" Carter laughed as she answered back. "We are a little ahead of schedule so I thought I'd surprise you when you got back. We've laid the keel of a Sovereign Class heavy cruiser. It should be finished in just over six weeks."

Normally a build on any ship before the Ba'al clone had entered their universe was about two years or so. With some of the advanced construction techniques the Klingons had ripped from his memory, that time had been significantly decreased. Most of the Goa'uld technology was inferior by Starfleet standards. There were a few things like the hyperdrives and construction techniques that were vastly superior. The antimatter reactors that most space faring races used in his universe generated much more power than the Naquadah reactors the Goa'uld had in this reality. So the trick was to mix the technologies to get the best result. All the ships that were to be built to help protect Earth and her Allies in this reality would use hyperspace engines from this reality, powered by warp cores from Starfleet's reality.

Captain O'Neill began explaining a little about the ships they were seeing. "The one on the left is a Saber Class light cruiser or scout. They are decent little ships with a crew of roughly 40, acceptable firepower, and are extremely maneuverable. The version we are building will have regenerative ablative armor, layered shielding (one primary shield backed by a secondary shield), four pulse phaser cannons, multidirectional phaser arrays, two forward torpedo tubes, and one aft torpedo tube."

Colonel O'Neill whistled. "Wow, that's a sweet ship." His counterpart laughed at that. "The Defiant Class on the right has basically the same armament and defensive systems but its warp core generates about twice as much power. Basically you have the power and punch of a heavy cruiser in a package that is small, fast, and highly maneuverable. A squadron of these hunting in wolfpacks like the German U-boats of WWII can handle just about any ship I have ever seen or heard of."

He chuckled at a thought. "When the Defiant was first developed, it was called "overgunned and overpowered" for a ship its size, you know, kind of like dropping a 454 big block engine into a Chevy Cavalier." Colonel O'Neill cracked up laughing because he had actually done something similar in school. "The next one you see in the large spacedock is a Sovereign Class heavy cruiser as Carter said earlier. The latest Starfleet Flagship was a Sovereign class, the USS Enterprise-E."

Carter rolled her eyes because she knew what Colonel O'Neill's response would be. "You mean THE USS Enterprise, first captained by Jonathan Archer, then James T. Kirk, then Jean Luc Picard?" Captain O'Neill was a bit taken back. "Yes, that same USS Enterprise but don't forget also captained by Christopher Pike and Spock for a short time. How do you know all of these things Colonel? I haven't seen you using the computer." Colonel O'Neill shook his head. "Are you kidding? I've grown up watching Star Trek. It's one of the greatest Science Fiction series ever created!"

So Carter had been right and somehow the creator of Star Trek had access to the communication stones. Working together the Daniels from both realities had translated some of the language in the transcripts from the wall carvings found on Dozaria III. That's how they knew the stones were part of a larger communication device but the larger part had not been found. Just too bad the melted slabs of metal and polymer they had found weren't intact. From the sensor readings they had taken of them, the slabs were believed to have been from the remains of an advanced computer system.

Captain O'Neill landed the Flyer in the shuttle bay of the Ascension, he beamed over to the starbase then escorted Colonel O'Neill to where Daniel and Teal'c were. "Oh hi Jack," Both Daniels said in unison as O'Neill entered the room. "You're not going to believe this but with these guys help; we'll be able to rid the galaxy of Goa'uld oppression in no time." Colonel O'Neill was still doubtful. "We still have a long way to go Daniel before we can take on the Goa'uld in open combat." Daniel waved his hand as if to dismiss the thought. "Teal'c and I have been helping adjust their shielding and armor to survive and even repel the plasma blasts from Goa'uld weapons. Watch you'll see. Teal'c shoot the target again." Daniel excitedly told Teal'c. Teal'c bowed his head. "As you wish Daniel Jackson."

Teal'c pointed his staff weapon toward the target at the far end of the room and pressed the firing switch. A bolt of superheated plasma shot out of the end of his staff and splashed harmlessly against the target. There were not even scorch marks left from the contact. Captain Carter was the most impressed. "Wow Daniel, that's very impressive." Daniel was grinning like a kid. "Oh that's only part of what they have to offer us. That was just the unpowered body armor. These guys have made their ships of the same stuff. But of course a staff weapon and a Ha'tak cannon are very different in power. So there could still be kinetic damage and such so we won't know until we can capture a Ha'tak or face one in battle."

After Colonel O'Neill had checked on Daniel and Teal'c, he made his way to the Stargate, that had been moved to the starbase for security reasons, to dial the SGC and make an official report. General Hammond was extremely pleased with the report and asked to send other members of the SGC through to learn and assist in building what he called their future. Colonel O'Neill had someone contact Captain O'Neill to ask his permission. Captain O'Neill showed up at the Stargate five minutes later. "Send as many through as you want General. This planet has more than enough room to spare and your people need to learn all they can about this technology. We won't be able to stay here very long and your people will have to carry on without us when we are forced to leave."

Colonel O'Neill looked at his counterpart a little shocked. "Wait a minute now. You didn't say anything about leaving and us being on our own. Not that we couldn't handle it, I just don't like surprises and that counts as a surprise." His counterpart just held up his hands in mock surrender. "Don't kill the messenger, I'm just going off of what Carter and the eggheads back home said, something about Tropic Failure or something. Basically we can't stay here because there are "other" us's here and we don't belong in this reality. She'll have to explain it to you. I just know what I heard."

Carter had been walking up with her counterpart and had overheard part of conversation. "You never listen when we start talking technical terms Captain, it's Entropic Cascade Failure. Basically two organic beings from different realities can't exist together in the same reality for long. The home reality treats the visitor like a virus. The only people that can safely transition and stay are the ones where their counterpart is deceased or never existed. That's why the Ba'al clone was able to live in our reality because the Goa'uld never existed in our world."

O'Neill looked around. "Oh yeah, that's what I meant. So if Charlie or one of the others wanted to stay, they'd be alright?" Carter nodded her head. "Yes Sir, there would be no ill effects to them at all. We have approximately six months ourselves because we took the nucleotide stabilizer that Dr. Bashir came up with." Captain O'Neill grinned again. "That should give us enough time to get your people trained up on the ships and technology. Normally it would take four years in Starfleet Academy but we will have to settle with a crash course, no pun intended."

The work over the next few weeks was exhausting to say the least. The USS Saber and the USS Defiant were both launched and the Tau'ri (which the people from Earth were considered) sent enough people through the gate to learn to operate and maintain the first additions to the Tau'ri fleet. The holodecks on the Ascension, the starbase, and the planet itself were in use around the clock helping the Tau'ri better understand the new ships and all of the technology they were being gifted.

Colonel O'Neill had put forth the idea that both the Saber and Defiant should conduct their shake down and training cruise at the same time and stick together. O'Neill, Teal'c, Daniel, and Commander Kawalsky had returned to Earth to continue exploring the gate network. Captain O'Neill and General Hammond had also made an agreement to do sort of an Officer Exchange Program. While members of the SGC were training with the ships and technology they were being given, crew members of the Ascension had joined several SG teams and research teams at the SGC.

One of those crew members was Lt. Commander Ro Laren. Laren was looking through computer files of the SGC when she found something that puzzled her. When Captain O'Neill had made his offer, several files from the time the gate was first brought to America were declassified. She walked to the intercom of the wall. "Colonel O'Neill, this is Lt. Commander Ro. I found something in the newly declassified files that puzzles me. Could you or Daniel come down to the lab and take a look at this please?" The intercom crackled and she heard Colonel O'Neill's voice. "We'll be right there Commander."

Twenty minutes later, SG-1 (minus Captain Carter), Commander Kawalsky, and Lt. Commander Ro were watching some of the old tapes that had been transferred from the Pentagon. "Right here is what I saw that didn't make any sense." She paused the VCR as the unstable vortex of the gate erupted from the event horizon. "My God, they turned it on in 1945. Why weren't we told this?" Daniel asked. O'Neill shrugged his shoulders. "All of these files were deemed Top Secret until a few days ago. I guess no one has looked at them since they were converted to VCR tape. They may not have even looked at them then, just hit record and let it run. We need to tell the General."

An hour later Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, Daniel, Commander Kawalsky, and Lt. Commander Ro were geared up and prepared to go to the gate address they got from the declassified tapes. They got a stable connection and sent a MALP through. Once the air was deemed safe and the presence of a DHD was verified, the five of them stepped through. The team secured the gate room and were in the process of exploring further out when an older man walks into the room completely naked. Ro is the first to see him. "Oh my, what do we have here?" She jokes.

The rest of the team turn to face the older man. Daniel steps forward. "Um hi, are you Ernest Littlefield?" The older man looks confused until he gets closer to Daniel. "You're real? You're really real?" He reaches out and pokes Daniel lightly in the shoulder then grabs Daniel in a bear hug and breaks into tears. Daniel comforted him for a bit then asked if he had something to wear. After Ernest dressed and they had talked awhile, Ernest took Daniel to see the chamber he found.

Lt. Commander Ro found a problem that the MALP hadn't noticed. The DHD main control interface was shattered from falling rocks. Commander Kawalsky broke out the subspace transmitter he had in his pack and hailed Captain O'Neill. "Avalon Base, we have a problem. The DHD interface is smashed and we can't dial out. Also this planet is being hammered by some pretty bad storms and seismic activity. I'm not sure how much more this old keep can take." It took a little bit but soon they had a response. "I understand Commander. The Saber and Defiant aren't far from you. I'll divert them to pick you guys up."

Kawalsky looked at Colonel O'Neill before answering. "Understood Sir but you should be aware that we found Dr. Littlefield. He is alive and has been trapped here alone for fifty years. He's also discovered some interesting device in a chamber here. It seems to be a type of Universal Language and meeting place for an Alliance of four races." After a brief pause Lieutenant Carter responded instead of Captain O'Neill. "Commander, we'll have an Engineering and Science team ready to beam down the instant we enter orbit which should be in just over an hour. I'll make sure they have a portable shield generator and equipment to help shore up the structural integrity of the keep."

When she finished Captain O'Neill spoke again. "I'll pass the message to Stargate Command that Dr. Littlefield is alive as well. Be ready to transport him directly to sickbay on the Saber as soon as you arrive Lt. Carter." Carter acknowledged the order and closed the channel. For the next hour the team explored as much as they could around the keep while Dr. Jackson, Commander Kawalsky, and Dr. Littlefield discussed what Dr. Littlefield had described as the Heliopolis Room.

Just over an hour later Commander Kawalsky's combadge beeped. "Commander we are in a geosynchronous orbit over the keep. We are ready to transport the Engineering and Science team on your order." Kawalsky smiled and looked at Dr. Littlefield. "Are you ready to transport up to our ship?" Ernest Littlefield was a bit confused. "You have a spaceship like on Flash Gordon? Earth has advanced that far that they can build spaceships?" Daniel smiled a little. "It's a long story Dr. Littlefield. I promise to tell you all about it when we're done here. You'll be fine I promise." Commander Kawalsky waited for Daniel to finish before giving the order to transport. "Go ahead Lieutenant, transport the teams and Dr. Littlefield."

With that Ernst felt a slight tingling as he was engulfed in a column of lights. It didn't take the Engineering team long to get the shield generator up and reinforce the structure of the keep. The Science team went to work with a tricorder making an exact copy of the entire program and the Heliopolis Room. Between Lieutenant Carter and Captain Carter they figured out how to stabilize the planet's atmosphere and save the keep from plunging into the sea below it. Once Earth had been secured against invasion and the SGC took its rightful place as protectors of the galaxy, research teams could return and study the ruins more thoroughly. In the mean time, they could program a replica of the Heliopolis Room into the computer to simulate on the holodeck. The Engineering team had also succeeded in repairing the DHD and dialing Earth. Ernest was beamed back down after the ship's Doctor had checked him out and released him. Daniel took Dr. Littlefield back through the gate and the rest of the team beamed up to the Saber.

A few hours later the two ships were cruising through space at warp. They had used the hyperdrive to get them across the galaxy from the Heliopolis planet and now they were testing the warp drive. "Commander, I'm picking up a distress call from a planet three light years to our starboard." Commander Kawalsky immediately ordered a course correction. "Can you give me anymore information Lieutenant" The coms officer adjusted her panel a little. "It seems a small away team has been overcome by the toxic gases spewing from a super volcano. They are asking for immediate extraction but that's all I can get." Kawalsky immediately ordered the ships to drop out of warp and jump to hyperspace. "Medical alert, prepare for direct transport to sickbay." The second the two starships dropped out of hyperspace above the planet, both ships began scanning. "I'm reading eight life signs in the vicinity of the gate but they are very faint." Kawalsky didn't waste time. "Get them out of there. Carter you have the bridge, I'm going to sickbay." Colonel O'Neill and his team followed Commander Kawalsky to sickbay.

As they walked into sickbay the doctor turned toward Commander Kawalsky. "We got them all out and all are recovering. They had damage to their respiratory system from the toxic gases and ash in the air. They responded well to the dermal regenerator and will make a full recovery." One of the people they had just rescued was motioning for Commander Kawalsky. As Kawalsky approached the man sat up. "Who are you? I don't recognize your uniform or technology?" Kawalsky looked toward Colonel O'Neill. "Well, I'm Commander Kawalsky. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, and Dr. Daniel Jackson." The man looked at Teal'c. "I am Omac. Why do you have a Jaffa in your midst? Are you Goa'uld?"

Teal'c spoke up. "I am in the presence of the Tau'ri because they helped free me from the service of the False God Apophis. I have vowed to fight by their side until all Jaffa are free." Omac looked doubtful. "The Tau'ri do not posses this type of technology. You are lying or trying to deceive us." O'Neill took offense to that. "Just one damn minute! We just saved your lives and this is the thanks we get? See if we answer your distress call again." Daniel decided he needed to calm things down. "Jack, they've just been through a lot and he is partially right. If it weren't for Captain O'Neill being sent back in time AND from a different reality we wouldn't have ships like this or this type of technology. Six months from now, Apophis would bring two Ha'tak and conquer Earth. So let's just calm down and explain the full story."

Omac and his people had been watching the exchange and listening carefully. "So the Tau'ri acquired this technology from not only the future, but an alternate reality? This I have to hear." He sat back in the bed and crossed his arms to wait for someone to tell the story. So Daniel stepped to the front of the group and began. "Well it started with Jack killing Ra last year with a nuclear bomb." Omac kept quiet but did exchange looks with several of his people. "We had discovered the Stargate buried on our planet and being an expert on ancient Egypt I was asked to help figure out how it worked..." Daniel told the entire tale with others filling in small gaps here and there. When he finished, Omac responded. "If what you say is true, then we welcome your assistance and would ask that you take us to meet the ship that is undoubtedly in route to pick us up, you can use this frequency to contact them." He handed them a small notepad that had been lying next to the bed with the frequency written on it. "I wish to rest until then." Commander Kawalsky looked to Colonel O'Neill and just shrugged his shoulders. "We understand and hope this can be the beginning of a long and lasting friendship between our peoples. Omac folded his hands over his chest and closed his eyes. "We shall see."

O'Neill was still livid. "Can you believe that arrogant bastard just talked to us like that? I mean come on, he treated us like children for crying out loud!' Daniel just looked at him and shook his head. Kawalsky smiled before answering. "Come on Jack. Give them a break. Yes he is an arrogant bastard but how can he not warm up to you since you have such a charming personality?" It was everything that Daniel could do not to burst out laughing. O'Neill just looked back at Charlie. "You know, sometimes I wonder if you aren't really our Charlie. You both act so much alike."

Thirty minutes later they dropped out of hyperspace at the coordinates the Tollan ship had given them. Colonel O'Neill had calmed down by then and was in the transporter room with the others when Omac and his people were about to be sent over to the Tollan ship. He walked up to Omac and extended his hand. "Look, sorry I got mad earlier, I just don't like being called a liar or primitive. No hard feelings?" Omac took his hand uncertainly. "We will see Colonel, we will be watching now that we know the Tau'ri are advancing. There may be a chance for friendship among our peoples."

Kawalsky stepped forward before Jack could respond. "Here is the frequency you will need if you want to contact us. We will be out here and we are growing. If you ever need anything, let us know." He made a motion that indicated the ship around them. "This? This is just one of our scout ships. We have others and are building more that are even more advanced and more powerful. We will put an end to the Goa'uld tyranny and enslavement of human kind." With that he stepped back and spoke to the transporter operator. "Ensign, send them home, energize." With that the rescued Tollan people were beamed to their awaiting ship. Commander Kawalsky tapped his combadge when the transporter powered down. "Take us back to Avalon Mr. Paris."

By the end of the month, the Sovereign class heavy cruiser, four more Defiant class escorts, and two more Saber class light cruisers were finished. During the shakedown cruise of the USS Sovereign (Jack had fought to name it the Enterprise but was promised the next Sovereign could be named Enterprise), it dropped more cloaked subspace relay boosters all along its course.

The USS Ascension had traveled to the Sol system to begin construction of pulse cannon and torpedo turrets as well as sensor arrays. As the USS Sovereign was cruising through a sparsely populated region, the tactical Officer looked up. Colonel Ronson was the new Commander of the Sovereign. "Colonel, I'm reading energy bursts from the third planet of a system at the edge of sensor range. The burst could be weapons fire but we need to get closer for me to be sure." Colonel Ronson ordered the helm officer to plot a course for that system but to drop out of hyperspace at the far edge the go to warp.

As the Sovereign accelerated into warp, Major Kevin Marks began reading off what he was seeing on sensors. "Colonel, there is a Ha'tak in orbit and several Death Gliders in the atmosphere. The Death Gliders are firing on a small village." Colonel Ronson didn't waste time. "Ok boys and girls, let's see what this baby is capable of, drop us out of warp, raise shields, full power to weapons. Major Marks, take that Ha'tak out of my sky. Colonel Mitchell, you're cleared to launch the Valkyrie's and engage the Death Gliders as soon as the Ha'tak is taken care of."

The USS Sovereign dropped into normal space and opened up with phasers and quantum torpedoes. The Ha'tak had seen her drop from hyperspace but had thought she cloaked because their sensors weren't tuned to detect a ship at warp. Phasers shot out from the multi-directional arrays and speared the shields just where the computer calculated the most damage would be done. The shields flared brightly but held for now. A split second later a full spread of quantum torpedoes slammed into the weakened shields collapsing them completely. "Continue firing, don't let up until that thing explodes!" Colonel Ronson ordered. The next volley of phaser fire came from the ventral and aft arrays as the Tau'ri heavy cruiser flashed past the wounded Ha'tak. As the lithe ship turned away, another spread of quantum torpedoes spewed from the aft torpedo tubes. The unshielded Ha'tak didn't stand a chance as crimson phaser beams sliced deep into its hull and the quantum torpedoes turned it into a miniature nova.

Colonel Mitchell and his Valkyrie squadron made short work of the Death Gliders around the planet. Colonel Ronson smiled at the first victory against the Goa'uld. "Well, that went extremely well. Let's hope the rest of our battles are this easy. Start sending down medical teams to assist those people. I want a full security detail of Marines sent down as well." Twenty minutes later, Dr. Frazier contacted the ship. "Ok Colonel, we've done all we can here. I'm beaming the worst cases directly to sickbay and I'll continue to work on them there." Colonel Ronson replied. "Good job Doctor, I'll meet you there."

Before he could get to sickbay, his transporter operator contacted him. "Colonel Ronson, please report to transporter room one." Ronson turned and headed that way. As he entered the transporter room he looked to see two of the wounded being held in stasis. "What have you got?" The transporter attendant looked his way. "Well Sir, the one on the left is carrying some sort of weapon that he has swallowed. BOTH of them have a Goa'uld Symbiont in them." Ronson was shocked. "What did you say? Both of them are Goa'uld? Remove the weapon and continue transport after I alert security. Colonel Ronson to security, I want four marines in sickbay now. We have two Goa'uld about to be beamed that way. I want a level one containment field around them at all times."

When Colonel Ronson entered sickbay, he found four Marines standing guard over two unconscious and heavily restrained individuals that Dr. Frazier and her staff were working on. "What's the status Doctor?" He asked. "They'll live and can be transported to the brig in a few minutes. I have them heavily sedated for the moment but they will be awake in a hour or so if you would like to talk to them then." Colonel Ronson nodded. "How about the others?" Dr. Frazier looked around. "Well if I would have had to rely on my equipment back at the SGC, a lot of these people wouldn't have survived. This technology is absolutely amazing." Ronson understood exactly what she meant. Watching that Ha'tak disappear in a huge fireball was definitely an eye opener.

An hour later Colonel Ronson walked into the brig with Barim, one of the full betazoid crew members with him. The left male was literally bouncing off of the walls while the male on the right sat in his cell quietly glaring at the male occupant on the left. "Let me go!" The left male screamed. "Why are you doing this to me? I have done no wrong." Colonel Ronson just stood there and looked over to Barim. Barim didn't say anything but quietly shook his head no. "Ok, you can cut the act. I know you are Goa'uld and I know you're lying. Both of you are Goa'uld."

The right male looked up in terror as the left male changed personality instantly. **"Shol'va! You have been sentenced to die by the Goa'uld System Lords!"** He began trying to make himself throw up and looked very confused when nothing happened. Colonel Ronson held up the little device for the left male to see. "Looking for this? Hate to break it to you but we found it the instant we transported you aboard our ship." The males face twisted into an ugly mask of hate. **"You will die for defying the will of the Gods!"** He screamed as he slammed himself against the force field keeping him locked into his cell. The right male still had said nothing but there was a slight look of relief on his face.

Captain Ronson looked at him. "Are you going to say anything in your own defense?" The right male stood to his feet. **"I carry the Symbiont Jolinar of Malkshur and I am not Goa'uld. I am Tok'ra and was hiding among these people so the Ashrak named Edrekh could not find me. It seems that did not work."** Again Colonel Ronson looked toward Barim. This time Barim nodded his head slightly indicating this one was telling the truth. Colonel Ronson wasn't completely comfortable though. "Are you sure?" He asked over the screaming of the left male. The screaming begins to irritate Colonel Ronson. "Oh for crying out loud! Would you shut up!" He yells at the prisoner, which just seems to make the prisoner scream louder. Colonel Ronson lets out a huge sigh. "Computer, flood cell one with Neural Gas please, authorization Ronson Beta One."

As the knock out gas fills the cell, the Goa'uld Ashrak slowly sinks to the floor unconscious. "Thank you." Ronson says to him sarcastically. The male on the right can't help but chuckle a little. **"I don't know who you are, but I thank you for your assistance. You aren't Tollan by chance are you?"** Colonel Ronson shakes his head. No, we are the Tau'ri but we do know the Tollan." Colonel Ronson can see the look of amazement on the Tok'ra's face. **"The Tau'ri? Can you really be people of the First World?" We had no idea you had advanced so far as to possess a ship the likes of this!" **Colonel Ronson was the one to chuckle this time. "Well it's a long story. But if you'll make yourself comfortable, I'll verify your story and get back with you."

Colonel Ronson left the brig and headed back to the bridge and his ready room. Once in the ready room, he used the comsystem to hail the Tollan. The Tollan that answered his hail was shocked when the Colonel asked about Jolinar of Malkshur. "How do you know about Jolinar?" The Tollan asked. "Well, we have someone in our brig that is claiming that is who he is and asked if we were the Tollan so I figured I'd give you guys a call and check out his story." The Tollan looked to someone outside of the view of the screen. A beautiful young blonde lady stepped into view and faced the monitor.

"Colonel Ronson is it? I am Rosha, former host of Jolinar. How did you come into contact with the person claiming to be Jolinar?" Colonel Ronson wanted to get to the bottom of this so he told the whole story from the beginning. The look on Rosha's and the Tollan's face said it all. "You destroyed a Goa'uld Ha'tak before it could even fire a return shot? We may have misjudged the Tau'ri. If you will excuse me, the Curia will want to know of this immediately." The Tollan said before disappearing from view. Then Rosha stepped closer to the viewer. "Would it be ok if I spoke to Jolinar Colonel?" Colonel Ronson thought about the request for a minute. "I don't see why not. Give me a few minutes to get down to the brig and I'll have this channel patched through down there. I'm not going to say anything about who is one the line, just that someone is." Rosha smiled. "I see Colonel. Smart move. You want to see if he is telling the truth by seeing if he recognizes me. I'll be here waiting Colonel."

Once Colonel Ronson was back in the brig he looked to the man that claimed to be host to Jolinar. "Someone wants to talk to you. Ok Major, route the line down to here." He said. The man in the right cell positively glowed when the viewscreen activated. **"Rosha, how I've missed you. I would ask that I can be returned to you at the earliest possible moment. There is no need to hide anymore. These people have captured the Ashrak that was hunting me."**

Rosha's smile was like looking at a sunset on a warm spring evening. "Ah Jolinar, I have missed you as well. Is it true what the Colonel tells me? Did they destroy a Ha'tak before it could fire a shot?" Jolinar shrugged his shoulders. **"I cannot answer yes or no honestly. I do know their fighters made very short work of the Goa'uld Death Gliders that were attacking the village I was hiding in. Their medical technology and other technology I have seen is far superior to anything the Goa'uld have." **Rosha was a bit shocked. "Colonel, I don't know what to say. I am astonished that there could be another race of humans that match the Tollan or Goa'uld in technology."

Colonel Ronson smiled. "Didn't you here that Tollan? We are not just another race of humans, we ARE the Tau'ri. We ARE the First World. All humans in this galaxy that we know of, were transplanted from Earth to be used as slaves by the Goa'uld. We have finally taken our rightful place among the stars. We are here to free the slaves of the Goa'uld and protect them from being enslaved by anyone every again."

Rosha looked away from the screen for a moment and her eyes grew wide. "High Chancellor, it is an honor." An older, regal looking lady with slate grey hair stepped into view. "Colonel, I've just been told something I find hard to believe. Did you really destroy a Goa'uld Ha'tak before it could fire a single shot in return?" Colonel Ronson was getting tired of being questioned. "Yes Ma'am, we did. I am not on one of the ships that rescued your people. I am aboard the USS Sovereign. It is classified as a heavy cruiser and is more than six times the size of the ship your people saw and a lot more powerful."

The High Chancellor realized she had struck a nerve. "I meant no disrespect Colonel, as I said I am just finding it hard to believe. As Narim said, we may have misjudged your people. If you would be so kind, we would like to propose a meeting of our people at our new homeworld of Tollana in three days. Is that sufficient time for your ship to get here?" Colonel Ronson nodded his head. "My apologies Ma'am. But we do not know the location of your new homeworld. When we returned your people, we met one of your ships at a set of coordinates set by the Captain of that ship." The High Chancellor smiled knowingly. "I know Colonel. Contact your people and then contact us again with their answer. We will give you the coordinates to Tollana then." With that the screen went dark.

It didn't take long for a team to be assembled and sent through the gate for the Sovereign to beam up. Captain O'Neill, Colonel O'Neill, both Carters, both Daniels, Teal'c, General Hammond, and Commander Kawalsky were all sitting in the conference room of the Sovereign when Colonel Ronson hailed the Tollan again. This time the call was routed straight to the council chambers of the Curia. "Good day to you again High Chancellor, I have contacted my people and they sent a team through the gate for me to take aboard my ship." The Chancellor smiled. "Colonel, when you come to Tollan, what will you do with the people of Nasyan that you saved?" General Hammond took over here. "Madam High Chancellor, I am General Hammond of Stargate Command. Colonel please direct the High Chancellor's view to the external camera."

The view switched to a view of the orbit of Nasya and showed two Defiant Class Escorts and two Saber class light cruisers. "As you can see Madam High Chancellor, we will not leave them unprotected should the Goa'uld show again. We have left several ships in the system and at the moment they are deploying cloaked defensive satellites that have the power to take out several Goa'uld Ha'tak vessels should they return. We will also be leaving a couple of cloaked ships in the area to monitor the situation as well. It will take the combined might of the System Lords to harm these people again."

The High Chancellor was understandably shocked as were the rest of the Curia. "Well General, we have clearly underestimated the Tau'ri and will rectify that right now. Here are the coordinates for Tollana. May your journey be swift and true." She closed the channel after giving the blessing of a traveler. Colonel Ronson stood from the head of the table and made his way onto the bridge. "Major Marks, set a course for the coordinates the High Chancellor sent us and take us to hyperspace." With that the graceful starship turned and jumped to hyperspace.

It was less than a two hour trip to the Tollan system for the Sovereign. Colonel Ronson ordered the ship out of hyperspace at the edge of the Tollan system then hailed Tollan. "High Chancellor, we request permission to approach Tollana." The response was nearly immediate. "Very nicely done Colonel Ronson. We were wondering if you would be polite and drop out of hyperspace at a respectable distance or if you would jump right into orbit." Colonel Ronson pretended to be hurt. "High Chancellor you wound me. I thought we were on better terms than that." Then he got serious. "Just joking Madam High Chancellor. It would be rude and ill mannered to jump directly into orbit of your planet without asking permission first."

Apparently they had just passed another test as the High Chancellor smiled again. "Well played Colonel. You have permission to enter orbit of Tollana." Colonel Ronson looked to General Hammond whom just nodded his approval. "Major Marks, plot a short jump far enough away from the planet that they can get a good look at the Sovereign as we proceed at impulse." Major Marks couldn't help but grin. "Yes Sir, entering hyperspace now." A short jump later the USS Sovereign exited hyperspace a few thousand kilometers from Tollana and gracefully turned toward the planet at half impulse. It only took a few brief minutes to establish a stable orbit, but the Tollanan people had a long look at the sleek starship with their sensors. When Colonel Ronson and the rest beamed down. Narim was waiting for them at the coordinates. "Very impressive ship Colonel Ronson, and might I say very well played dropping out of hyperspace far enough out that you would give us a good show." Colonel Ronson just smiled. "I have no idea what you are talking about Narim."

Narim escorted them to the Curia council chambers where negotiations began in earnest. Rosha was there as well and prepared to negotiate to be able to rejoin with her symbiont. Colonel Ronson stopped her before she could even speak. "Rosha, you don't need to negotiate to rejoin your symbiont. We not only checked with the Tollan, we also contacted the Nox and some of our Allies among the Jaffa rebellion."

Rosha looked confused at the mention of the Jaffa Rebellion. Teal'c stepped forward. Even though the Tollan had told her about the Jaffa fighting beside the Tau'ri, she was still slightly taken aback when Teal'c spoke to her. "The exploits of Jolinar of Malkshur and her fight against the false God Cronus are legendary among the Jaffa. That you could break free of your master and turn to fight against him has given much hope to my people that one day we may too be free." Rosha was so shocked that she was at a loss for words. Colonel Ronson stepped in again and pointed to the Nasyan man standing several feet behind them. "You may return to the ship to rejoin with your symbiont if that pleases you. Once the symbiont has been rejoined with you, Quinta will be returned to his wife and people."

Rosha was so taken aback she couldn't stem the flood of tears that poured down her cheeks. "Thank you so much for all you have done. I owe you a debt I can never repay." Now the Colonel got more diplomatic. "I wouldn't say that. Once you are rejoined and rested, you are more than welcome to join the negotiations with the Tollan. Or if you prefer, you can contact the Tok'ra and let them know we would like to open negotiations for an Alliance with them as well." Rosha was again shocked. "What do you know about the Tok'ra other than what you have learned about me?" Teal'c spoke again. "I have freely given my knowledge of what little I know of the Tok'ra to the Tau'ri." Captain O'Neill stepped up then. "We captured one of Ba'al's clones and one of our Allies got quite a bit of information out of him. I'll leave the details of how for a later time. Suffice it to say, Ba'al knew quite a bit about the Tok'ra and had plans in place to wipe them out before we captured him." With that he followed the rest into the Curia council chambers and had Rosha and Quinta beamed back to the Sovereign.


	3. Chapter 3

**Negotiations between the Tau'ri, Tollanans, and Tok'ra**

**Curia Council Chambers on Tollana**

Captain O'Neill entered the Council Chambers and was shown to his seat by a member of the Tollan Security Force. The Tau'ri were being represented by Captain O'Neill, Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson (from both realities), Captain Carter, Lieutenant Commander Carter, Colonel Ronson, and General Hammond. The Tollan of course were represented by the Tollan Curia (Council). The Tok'ra would be represented by Jolinar, Selmac, and Garshaw of the Tok'ra High Council (Jolinar had contacted the High Council as soon as she was on the ship and had rejoined her host Rosha).

Travell (the Tollan High Chancellor) stood and spoke first. "We are all here to put forth a motion for an Alliance with the Tau'ri as the Tok'ra and Tollanans already have a treaty. The question the Tollan have is, what benefits would such an Alliance bring for our people?" Garshaw indicated she would like to speak. Travell nodded silently to Garshaw. Garshaw stood and put forth what she had to say. **"The Tok'ra would ask the same question of the Tau'ri."** When she had finished, she resumed her seat and listened intently.

Captain O'Neill stood and addressed the assembled representatives as he was the one in charge of giving the advanced technology to the Tau'ri. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Tok'ra and Tollan, I am Captain Jack O'Neill and along with General Hammond and his people, I have drawn up a list of what we are willing to offer for this Alliance." He paused and sat a small holoemitter on the table in front of him. When the emitter began projecting images in the air above the table, he continued.

"We have developed what we call replicators. They use base stock molecules to create virtually anything you can conceive of, from any type of food to the clothes you wear, to electronic components. If you program it into the memory, the replicator can make it given that there is enough base material available. The original replicators needed a specific replicator stock compound to operate. These new ones can use any material in existence from dirt to garbage. " He cycled to the next image. "We have also perfected antimatter reactors that can provide enough power for virtually any ship or space station. We also have high output fusion reactors for providing power planet side. When we rescued your people, they needed to meet a ship because there was no Stargate on this planet. We can help you build one or bring the one from your old planet here."

He turned toward Garshaw and the Tok'ra representatives. "We offer hosts for the Tok'ra when one of their hosts becomes too old to carry a symbiont anymore. You all know that I came from an alternate universe a few years in the future from this reality. I have over one hundred crew members that want to stay in this reality instead of returning home when our mission is complete. Some of us have to leave as our counterparts are alive and well in this reality and if we do our jobs right, they will stay that way for many, many years. The people that have volunteered to stay either never had a counterpart in this reality or their counterpart is no longer alive." He looked directly at Colonel O'Neill. "Charlie is one of them Jack." He turned back to the Tok'ra. "I cannot speak for the Tau'ri as a whole but the members of my crew that will be staying here are used to symbionts and many of them would relish a chance to have such a relationship as the Tok'ra share with their symbionts."

He turned so he was facing the Tollan and Tok'ra in general. "As most of you know, the reason we made the decision to help the Tau'ri is to save our own Universe from annihilation. A Goa'uld named Ba'al used a quantum mirror to cross into our universe and take control of one of the worst enemies the Federation has ever faced. He integrated his technology into our enemies and proceeded to destroy anyone that could pose a threat to him. Our mission is to help the Tau'ri destroy the Goa'uld in this reality before they can come to our reality and destroy us. We would like to have the two of you as Allies but we have the power and technology to destroy the Goa'uld on our own. If you don't feel comfortable helping in that goal, rest assured we will still be there to help you should you need it."

High Chancellor Travell thought for a minute. "Captain, we are not a warring people. Our defensive capabilities are far more advanced than the Goa'uld thus we have never interacted with them. We would be interested in a trade agreement more than a mutual protection alliance. Our policy is not to trade our technology with an inferior race but from what little we have seen, it seems you are more advanced in many ways than we are but do you need to annihilate, as you say, the Goa'uld? Can you simply not just destroy the quantum mirror?"

Captain O'Neill didn't back down. "We have already destroyed the mirror that Ba'al used but who is to say that was the only one? What if there are multiple quantum mirrors out there? Destroying the Goa'uld now is the only sure way to stop them from destroying us in the future. We have the knowledge, technology, and the will to destroy them and that is just what we are going to do."

The room was quiet for what seemed like an eternity before Jolinar broke the silence. **"I have seen firsthand what the Goa'uld are capable of. As have you Garshaw.** **Neither of us were born Tok'ra. We were Goa'uld that became so sick of the depravities of the Goa'uld that we became Tok'ra. If not for the Tau'ri, the Ashrak would have found me and executed me. Thank you again Colonel Ronson, I owe you my life. The Tok'ra have been fighting a war of subterfuge and attrition from the shadows for centuries because we can no longer replenish or numbers since our queen Egeria's disappearance. Before Egeria was lost to us, we fought the Goa'uld face to face like true warriors. Now someone with the strength and the will to fight comes along, and what do we do? We turn our noses in scorn because that is not our way now. I say welcome to our new Allies and let's kick the Goa'uld from the stars!"** Colonel O'Neill clapped and stood when she finished, "Here, here! I second that motion," Before sitting down after a withering look from General Hammond.

When the negotiations finished several hours later, a trade agreement had been signed by both the Tok'ra and the Tollan. The Tok'ra had also signed a military Alliance by a narrow margin. For now the Tok'ra wouldn't get ship technology and such but they would provide intelligence from their undercover operatives inside the Goa'uld forces and would be integrated into crews of existing and future ships. The Tollan felt that they had no need for a military Alliance as their ion cannons were more than sufficient for protecting the Tollan. The Tollan had agreed to let Captain O'Neill and his people help them with their Stargate problem. The Starfleet personnel had studied the gate on Avalon and determined that it would be easy to duplicate the technology now that they had access to Naquadah. Captain O'Neill and the rest of the Tau'ri with him get set to beam back up to the Sovereign. "O'Neill to Sovereign, eight to beam up, energize." As they disappeared, teams of Engineers began beaming down to help with the construction of the Tollan Stargate.

As the turbolift doors opened to allow Colonel Ronson onto the bridge he looked around at the bridge crew. "Lieutenant, hail the Saber please." When Captain Halsey (an actual Navy Captain) answered General Hammond stepped forward. "Captain Halsey, I'll need you to report to the Tollana system and provide any support the engineers on the surface may require. We'll be returning to Avalon and I would prefer to have someone here just in case." Captain Halsey acknowledged the order. "Roger that General, we are on our way. Helm, plot a course for Tollana and take us into hyperspace." With that Colonel Ronson cut the connection. "Major Marks, set a course for Avalon and take us to hyperspace."

Over the next few weeks, several Tollan and Tok'ra came to Avalon to work alongside the Tau'ri. The USS Saber stayed in the Tollana system providing support to the engineers building the Stargate and other things. The Tollan built the antimatter reactors for the Starbase and fusion reactors for the planet from the schematics provided by the Tau'ri. There had been several tests of the ion cannons to see how they would handle the increased power being fed to them. The fusion reactors had increased the destructive power of the ion cannon by almost a factor of four. The Engineers were also secretly working on a version of the ion cannon that used a phased frequency modulation similar to standard phasers. These ion cannons could be adjusted either manually or by a computer to fire at different frequencies to help defeat frequency modulating shields. This cannon and other secret projects were being designed and tested on a large base hidden in the asteroid belt of the system the Ascension first entered this reality in. Lieutenant Commander Carter had set up a research lab on a large asteroid protected by a multilayered shield.

Normal exploration had been continuing through the gate and by ship. Each new ship that the Tau'ri built was crewed and tested as fast as they could build them. As each ship was ran through its field trials, it would seed cloaked subspace relays and probes all along its course. By the four month mark in the mission, the Tau'ri with the assistance of the Starfleet personnel could track any Goa'uld ship and troop movement from sectors away.

Several former Goa'uld worlds had been discovered and visited. One of those worlds was called Pangar by the residents there. Daniels from both realities had been putting their archeological talents to work. Daniel from the SGC was looking over some wall paintings with one of the Pangaran researchers when he seemed to get very excited. "Daniel!" He called to the other Daniel. "You have to come in here and tell me if this means what I think it does!" He called excitedly. The Daniel from Starfleet came running in as fast as safely possible because he knew that tone from his own voice that the other Daniel had found something important. As he ran into the chamber, he saw immediately what the other Daniel was looking at. On the wall in front of them was a huge mural depicting Ra. As he began reading the hieroglyphs, he became excited too. "Here lies the Shol'va Egeria, Shol'va to Ra the Supreme System Lord. This planet used to belong to Ra? And the Tok'ra queen is buried here somewhere?" Daniel (from SGC) had told Zenna Valk all about the Tok'ra and their Alliance with the Tau'ri. Zenna was the lead scientist that had been working with both Daniels for the last several days.

Zenna stumbled back and Daniel (both) lunged to catch her and keep her from falling. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" Both asked in unison. Zenna was extremely pale and just shook her head. "I must leave now! I have to talk to Dollen! We've done something very, very bad!" With that she turned and bolted from the dig at a full sprint. Both Daniels looked at each other confused, shrugged their shoulders and followed her.

They caught her easily and tried to get her to stop but she refused and seemed to push herself harder. Daniel could see streaks down her face as tears streamed in rivers down her face. She ran into the main council chambers with both Daniels right on her heels. "Dollen, we have to stop! We have to stop making the Tretonin now!" Dollen, the leader of the Pangaran people was very confused. "Zenna, calm down. What's wrong? What do you mean we have to stop making Tretonin?" Zenna was nearly hysterical. "The Queen, it's THEIR Queen. She's not Goa'uld like we thought, she's Tok'ra!" She managed in between sobs.

Dollen looked at her in complete horror. He had been told the story about the Tok'ra as well. He turned and hurried out the door but not before yelling for both Daniels to follow him. They passed through several buildings and down several flights of stairs before coming to a room locked behind a solid metal vault door. When the guards at the door saw their leader hurrying toward them, they drew their weapons because they thought something was wrong. Something was, just not wrong in the way they were thinking. "Open the vault now!" Dollen commanded.

The guards didn't waste any time at all complying with their leaders orders. When they were all inside the room, Daniel from Starfleet tapped his combadge. "Captain O'Neill, I think you should come immediately to my location and have Doctor Fraiser beam down here immediately as well with a full med team." Captain O'Neill instantly became worried. "What's wrong Daniel? Has someone been hurt?" Daniel was really at a loss of how to explain. "No Sir, no one has been hurt. I just know you're going to want to see this and I think Janet will be needed as well."

"Ok Daniel, we're on our way." A few seconds later, Captain O'Neill and Dr. Fraiser beamed into the room beside them. Zenna and Dollen jumped because they still weren't used to beaming technology. O'Neill stood there staring at the large tank in front of him. His mouth was actually hanging open until he caught himself. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked. Daniel looked at him. "Well if you think that is a Goa'uld Queen, you would be partially right. She's a Queen alright, but no longer a Goa'uld. Jack, meet Egeria, Egeria, meet Captain Jack O'Neill." Jack was still a bit stunned but he tapped his combadge anyway and called the Tok'ra contingent that was assigned to the newly commissioned USS Intrepid orbiting the planet with the Sovereign. Kelmaa and Malek were the ranking Tok'ra assigned to the Intrepid so they were the ones that beamed down.

Once they realized what was happening, Kelmaa immediately volunteered to leave her host so Egeria could blend with her host. The Pangarans became instantly hostile. "Absolutely not! If you take her it will mean the deaths of tens of thousands of the Pangaran people!" Zenna and Dr. Fraiser were the two cool heads that prevailed and calmed the situation down. "Dollen, she is their Queen. We have no right to her anymore. We thought she was a Goa'uld." Then Dr. Fraiser stepped in.

"She's too weak to blend for now. Dollen I can help your people so they don't have to die. I've been studying the Tretonin and I can not only duplicate it, I can reverse the effects it has had on your peoples immune system. I can adapt the replicated Tretonin so it does not replace your immune system but it strengthens your natural system." Then she turned to Kelmaa and Malek. "I can take her to our ship in a shuttle and once she is strong enough, there are plenty of volunteers that will gladly become a host for Egeria. You don't have to die to give her your host Kelmaa."

Both Tok'ra let out a visible sigh of relief. **"Thank you Doctor. You and your people have shown yourselves to be true and worthy Allies of the Tok'ra."** Then she turned toward the Pangarans. **"I apologize for my earlier outburst. I thank you deeply for returning our Queen to us after countless centuries. We will do everything in our power to aid the Pangaran people." **With that she stepped to the tank that contained their Queen. When the shuttle arrived, Dr. Fraiser loaded the tank carrying Egeria onto it and took her back to the Sovereign.

A week after Egeria was brought back to the ship, a young Betazoid Lieutenant named Emorra Xerx of the Third House of Betazed was chosen out of the many volunteers to become Egeria's new host. The young Lieutenant lie quietly on the bed for several minutes after the blending before slowly sitting up. **"What a joyous feeling this is. I can see from Emorra's thoughts many, many strange and wonderful things. My children have survived after all these centuries and followed the path I laid for them. A mother couldn't be more proud. Now the time has come to grow our numbers and with our new Allies, take the fight to the Goa'uld." **

Doctor Fraiser did exactly as she promised the Pangarans she would. With Egeria watching intently and providing insight here and there, Janet completely eliminated the negative effects of the Tretonin and even refined it for use by the Jaffa so they would never have to rely on a Goa'uld symbiont ever again. The Pangarans signed an Alliance with the Tok'ra and Tau'ri in exchange for technology and being able to send volunteers to train in the new Starfleet style Academy on Avalon.

As more and more systems came into the Alliance, it was decided that the Alliance needed a name. A long discussion took place and it was decided that since Earth was the birthplace of humanity, United Earth Confederation or UEC for short would be the new name. All starships built would have UEC instead of USS in front of their name and the ones already built would be changed. Daniel brought up a valid point that technically it shouldn't be called United since Earth itself was not united. The name stayed though as there was a plan to eventually reveal everything to the people of Earth not just a few technologies here and there.

Captain O'Neill and the crew of the Ascension had been away from their reality for just over four months. In that time, they had helped the Tau'ri and their Allies acquire several resource rich systems. They had also built a nice fleet for the Confederation. The currently active fleet consisted of four Sovereign Class Heavy Cruisers, five Akira Class Battle Cruisers, five Intrepid Class Light Cruisers, five Iwo Jima Class Heavy Assault Ships, ten Defiant Class Escorts, and ten Saber Class Light Cruisers. The keel of an Ascension Class Dreadnought had been laid as well as numerous other hulls ranging from Galaxy Class Heavy Cruisers to Prometheus Class Assault Cruisers.

Another larger spacedock was under construction that would handle a new carrier class ship that both Carters had been working on. Hundreds of Valkyrie fighters, Delta Flyer II's, and shuttles were also built. Every system that had joined the Alliance was also loaded with cloaked defensive turrets and sensor arrays. Some Allies had more than one star system colonized so starbase construction was started in each home system. Earth so far was the only home system that did not have a starbase being built in it as the technology and fleet were still a secret from the general populace.

Captain O'Neill did some serious soul searching and decided it was time to take the fight to the Goa'uld as soon as possible. He actually wasn't sure the Confederation was ready but his time was running out. He and his crew were down to less than sixty days before the nucleotide stabilizer wore off. The ship crews were learning quickly but he felt they would stand a better chance of winning if an experienced captain and crew led the attacks. O'Neill tapped his combadge. "Ops contact Colonel Lucatero and send him to my office please."

He had a special mission in mind for the Colonel. The first target was chosen for two reasons. The first reason was that Teal'c knew this would be where Apophis took Sha're and Skaara. Teal'c could tell them the coordinates to the home system but he admitted that the security procedures were unknown to him as Apophis would have changed them the moment he learned of Teal'c's betrayal. The second reason was that after Ra's death over Abydos, Apophis had become the strongest of the System Lords. Captain O'Neill sent out a message calling the starships he felt he would need for the recovery operation and telling them all to return to Avalon. The next day the fleet was assembled and the respective commanders of each ship beamed over to the starbase to be briefed on the mission.

Once everyone was in place, Captain O'Neill took a deep breath and began the briefing. "This is it Gentleman and Ladies. Our first large scale strike against the Goa'uld. I've asked Teal'c and Daniel to be here because this concerns them as much as anyone. Our first target is Apophis. He is the one that attacks Earth, capturing the quantum mirror that he gives to Ba'al. He is also the Goa'uld that took Sha're to be the host of his Queen and Skaara to be the host of his son. We have three specific goals for this operation.

"Phase one will be the rescue of both Sha're and Skaara without harming them and extract them from enemy territory. That will be the mission of Colonel Lucatero and his Green Berets." Colonel Sinue Lucatero stepped forward and placed a small holoprojector on the table.

"Yesterday Captain O'Neill sent me to the target system to get some Intel on what type of defenses and troop strength we could expect. There are at least twelve Ha'tak vessels patrolling the system and they are supported by numerous Al'kesh and Death Gliders. There are also several orbital defense platforms as well as staff cannon emplacements scattered across the planet. The orbital platforms and staff cannon emplacements have been painted and will be destroyed the instant the fleet drops out of warp. The UEC Phantom will already be in system and will begin jamming at precisely 0800 hours. My team placed several spatial charges in key areas throughout the complex to take out the shield protecting the compound and cause mass confusion. We will detonate the charges the second that the fleet arrives. Once the shield is down, Phantom will beam in strike teams to secure targets Alpha and Bravo. Once the targets are secure, all teams will beam back to the Phantom and return back here to Avalon." When Colonel Lucatero finished his part of the brief he resumed his seat.

Captain O'Neill began the next part of the brief. "Phase two is the complete destruction of any means to resist our attack. We will drop out of hyperspace several light years from the system and proceed at warp as the Goa'uld either haven't realized there are forms of FTL other than hyperspace or they simple don't care. The Ascension will lead the attack and destroy the orbital platforms and staff cannon emplacements the second we drop out of warp. All fighters are to launch as soon as the platforms are destroyed. Alpha Group will consist of the Ascension, the Sovereign, the Enterprise, the Akira, and the Thunderchild. Our mission is to provide cover for the Heavy Assault Transports as they land their troops on the planet and also to provide orbital bombardment support. Bravo Group will consist of the Intrepid, the Voyager, the Pathfinder, the Republic, and the Bellerophon. Your job along with Charlie Group is to keep the Ha'taks busy and destroy as many as you can. Charlie Group will consist of the Defiant, the Valiant, the Saladin, the Monitor, and the Sau Paulo. Delta Group will consist of the Saber, the Cutlass, the Dagger, the Gladius, the da Vinci, and the Falchion. Your job is to take out the Al'kesh then patrol the outer edge of the system and intercept any reinforcements that may arrive."

Teal'c stepped forward at that time. "Phase three of this operation will be giving the Jaffa that are fighting for Apophis the chance to renounce him as a false God and join us in defeating the Goa'uld. I believe that when they see that the power of Apophis is no match for the combined might of the Confederation that they will flock to our cause in droves." He stepped back to allow Captain O'Neill the floor again. "Are there any questions?" When no one asked a question he nodded his head in satisfaction and smiled at the commanders in the briefing room. "As the Klingons say, "It is a good day to die." "Ladies and Gentlemen, may the wind be at your back. Return to your ships, we leave in ten minutes."

The UEC Phantom jumped to hyperspace well before the ten minutes were up as they needed to be in place before the rest of the attack fleet arrived. At the ten minute mark, Captain O'Neill looked toward his coms officer. "Hail the fleet." When his coms officer nodded that he was on fleet wide, he began to speak. "O'Neill to attack fleet, Ladies and Gentlemen, let's do this. Take us to hyperspace." With those few words, the UEC attack fleet jumped into hyperspace. Two light years from the targeted system, the fleet dropped from hyperspace as one and jumped to warp.

It didn't take very long for the attack fleet to reach Apophis' home system. The Jaffa manning the orbital defense platforms never had time to react as twenty-one starships suddenly appeared as if from nowhere and opened fire. Quantum torpedoes poured from Alpha Group and vaporized the platforms instantly as the torpedoes locked onto tracking beams coming from the cloaked Phantom. Crimson phaser beams shot from the multi-directional phaser arrays and took out the pre painted ground installations.

The Jaffa on the ships patrolling the system immediately moved to engage these fools that had the gall to attack a God's holdings. The ships hadn't moved far before ships half the size of the Ha'taks and some even smaller appeared and unleashed a hail of weapons fire. Quantum torpedoes and pulse phaser cannons from the Defiants slammed into the lead Ha'tak and collapsed its shields with the first volley. The torpedoes were able to strike the unshielded hull destroying the ship in a massive fireball. The two Ha'taks that were flanking the lead ship were engulfed in the expanding explosion and when the light faded, both ships were dark and drifting. As the Intrepid wing entered the fight, they unleashed a spread of photon torpedoes on the drifting ships turning them into fireballs as well. The Ha'taks never stood a chance against the combined firepower of five Intrepid Class Cruisers and five Defiant Class Escort Cruisers. The fight was over almost before it began.

The six Saber Class Light Cruisers were having a bit more trouble with the Al'kesh. The Saber itself was venting plasma from her port nacelle and listing from a plasma bomb detonating on her shields. "Damage report!" Captain Halsey screamed as his ship shook hard from another plasma bomb strike. "Hull breach on deck four. emergency force fields in place and holding! We're venting plasma from the port nacelle! Weapons are offline and shields are at 30%!" Captain Halsey wasn't happy with that.

"Reroute power from weapons to the shields. Helm get us out of the fight until shields recharge. Engineering get me my weapons back as soon as you can!" The helm officer did his best to get out of the fight but the Al'kesh and Death Gliders were swarming all over the ship like flies at a picnic. Another plasma bomb stuck the ship and the port nacelle exploded and sent the little ship spinning. Several of the other ships of Delta group saw the Saber hit and moved in to try and cover the wounded ship. Just then Colonel Mitchell and his squadron of Valkyries followed by the rest of the fleets fighters came swarming in like angry wasps.

Captain Halsey was pulling himself by one arm back into his command chair. Smoke filled the bridge from burning consoles. The viewscreen was flickering on and off but it was enough for him to see the Valkyries swooping in like their namesake from Norse mythology. "God but those are a beautiful sight. Look people," he told his surviving bridge crew. "our Angels have arrived and boy are they pissed."

"Viper Squadron, form up with Viper lead and cover that damaged Saber. I don't want another Al'kesh or Death Glider anywhere near that ship. Squadron leaders, pick your targets and handle business, you all know what to do." Colonel Mitchell ordered. "Roger Viper lead, we've got your back." His squadron and the squadron leaders replied. Each squadron broke off and concentrated on one target. Except the squadrons that were designated for fighter cover that is. Each squadron that was assigned fighter cover broke into teams of two, one took lead and the other covered his leads wing. Al'kesh and Death Gliders began disappearing in bright flashes of fire all over the system.

While the fight raged with the smaller ships, the Heavy Cruisers were providing cover for the Assault craft to land troops and equipment. Four Iwo Jima Heavy Assault Ships dropped into the atmosphere and began beaming down the members of the 4th Pangaran Marine Regiment and their vehicles. Each ship carried 1,250 men plus their tanks, artillery, and troops carriers. 5,000 men and their equipment were now on a planet that had never been conquered by any of Apophis' enemies. But the Jaffa had never faced an army the likes of what had been created by Captain O'Neill and the United Earth Confederation. The average Marine rifleman carried a standard Starfleet Marine Assault Rifle while the NCO's (Non Commissioned Officers) carried the Type 1B Marine photon rifle. Each platoon also had designated marksmen that were carrying the TR-116 Sniper Rifle that had been authorized for use in this universe. There were also heavy weapons squads armed with the Marine Corp Squad Support Phaser Weapon. That was the layout of your basic Light Infantry Company.

The Mechanized Battalions in the Regiment were armed similarly but the average rifleman was carrying the Type 3E Phaser rifles. The NCO's in the Mech Battalions carried the same rifle as the Light Infantry NCO's. The Armor Battalions in the Mech Battalions were comprised of four Companies of Vanguard Phaser Tanks. The Companies were made up of four Platoons of four Squads each. Each Squad was one tank and each Platoon Leader and Platoon Sergeant had their own tank. So each Platoon consisted of six tanks giving a Company a total of twenty-seven tanks if you added the Company Commander, the Company Executive Officer, and the Company First Sergeant.

The Mechanized Infantry Battalions had a make-up nearly identical to the Armor Battalions but they had more personnel and used the Brigadoon Infantry Fighting Vehicle (IFV) instead of the Vanguard Phaser Tank. The IFV had a smaller, less powerful phaser cannon on it and relied more on strength in numbers from the men it carried into battle. There were also the Artillery Battalions that had the same number of vehicles as the other Mech Battalions. They used the Bridger Class Photon Artillery. Each Photon Artillery Battalion also had a full Platoon of London Class Mobile Shield Emitter Vehicles that added extra protection from orbital bombardment or counter artillery fire.

Each Regiment also had one Recon Company that used the Burke Class Scout Vehicles. There were also Avenger Class Anti-Air Vehicles that utilized twin rotary phaser cannons to protect against enemy fighters or bombers. Every vehicle in the Regiment as well as every Marine had their own shield generator that was supplemented by the Londons. There were few in the Starfleet Universe that did not quake in their boots at the sight of a Mechanized Regiment bearing down on you. The Jaffa were absolutely terrified at the sight of such power.

The Phantom moved into low orbit the instant the orbital platforms were destroyed and detonated the spatial charges they had planted the day before. The instant the shield collapsed, dozens of Special Forces teams beamed in all over the palace. The teams began moving through the Palace to draw as many Jaffa as they could away from the throne room. After a few minutes, the extraction team supplemented by Teal'c and Daniel beamed into the throne room. There were a few Jaffa left in the room but Apophis, Sha're, and Skaara were nowhere to be seen. For the ground mission, Captain O'Neill had ordered the weapons set for heavy stun unless needed to blast through a door or barricade. The extraction team stunned every Jaffa in the room. When another team moved in to secure the room and unconscious Jaffa, Teal's motioned toward a blank wall. "This way, it is a secret door Apophis had built in case of attack and he was forced to flee." He turned a small snake like symbol and the door swung inward. Daniel was the first through the door and was knocked down when a staff blast slammed into his personal shield. Special Forces Operators returned fire and advanced down the hall past the motionless Jaffa. As the team moved down the corridor, more Jaffa tried to fire on them to kill or at least slow them down. So far the shields were stopping all of the staff blasts thanks to the adjustments Carter and Daniel made with the help of Teal'c.

After passing through several rooms and hallways, the team came upon a small platform where a small ship rested. Teal'c could see Apophis glaring at him through the canopy of the Pel'tac (Goa'uld for Bridge). Klorel (Skaara) was flying the ship and tried to turn its weapons toward the team. Colonel Lucatero adjusted the Type 1B Photon Rifle he is carrying while the rest of the team dealt with the Jaffa that were trying stop them from catching their God. The Colonel doesn't even take time to aim because at this close of a range, there is no need. He fires two shots into the engines and the ship drops like a stone.

Once the dust clears, Teal'c steps forward and opens the hatch. While the three Goa'uld inside are still stunned from the crash, the extraction team rushes into the ship and secures both Sha're and Skaara and beams back to the Phantom. Teal'c and Colonel Lucatero strip Apophis of his Kara Kesh (hand device) and bind him with Starfleet energy cuffs. Once Apophis regains his senses he is quick to talk trash to Teal'c. **"Shol'va! Release me! I am your God!" **Teal's ignores him and drags him away from the ship and to the balcony of the palace.

The Jaffa on the planet have been subdued and disarmed. Captain O'Neill orders them to be congregated in front of the palace. He stands on the balcony with Teal'c and Colonel Lucatero and turns on a holoemitter that projects a large image of Apophis over the crowd. He looks at Teal'c and nods his head. Teal's steps forward and drags Apophis with him.

"Jaffa, hear me! Here is your False God. He cannot help you. He cannot stand against the power of the United Earth Confederation. No False God can. We will prove that this imposter is just that. An imposter that is playing God. Yes the Goa'uld have powerful technologies but you saw with your own eyes the power that the Allies of the Tau'ri posses. Behold! Your False God." With that a micro transporter locks onto the symbiont and beams him into a glass bubble that Captain O'Neill is holding. He hands the container to Teal'c who smashes it on the pavement in front of the assembled Jaffa.

The Symbiont squirms, shrieks, and dies in front of their very eyes. The former host of Apophis starts looking around confused and is led back inside by Colonel Lucatero and Captain O'Neill while Teal'c continues. "Join us Brothers. Join us and enjoy the freedom that can be yours if you but denounce the Goa'uld as False Gods. The Tau'ri have grown strong but will be even stronger with the Free Jaffa as Allies. Together we can end the centuries of terror and slavery the Goa'uld have forced upon us! Join us and be free!" The roar from the assembled Jaffa is deafening.

Inside Captain O'Neill hailed the Ascension. "It sounds like Teal'c has them ready to rip the Goa'uld's heads off. Any Jaffa that wants to join is free to join up but I want some of the Betazoids to screen them before we allow them free reign. How goes the battle?" Commander Kawalsky answered back. "The battle is over Captain. Once the remaining Jaffa in the system heard that their God was dead, any ship that was capable jumped out. There weren't many that were capable of making it to hyperspace. There were only two Al'kesh that managed to open a window and one was damaged badly enough that it exploded trying to enter hyperspace. The Saber lost her port nacelle but I think she is salvageable. We lost a few fighters but not many. All in all it was a complete slaughter."

O'Neill knew that wouldn't always be the case. "We got lucky this time Charlie. They had no clue we were coming. Now that we've taken out Apophis, we can expect massive retaliation from the rest of the System Lords." He heard Kawalsky chuckle. "You've got that right Sir, by the way, the extraction of the symbionts from Sha're and Skaara was successful and both symbionts have been turned over to the Tok'ra for execution. Daniel has asked permission to take a shuttle and return both of them to Abydos."

O'Neill thought about that for a little bit. "Go ahead and have the Intrepid take them back that way if they need it they have a little more firepower backing them. Also make sure the Intrepid sets up some pulse cannon and torpedo turret around Abydos. After this battle, I have a feeling they may need them." Charlie acknowledge the order and closed the channel. A few minutes later, the Intrepid jumped to hyperspace carrying Daniel, his wife, and his Brother-in-law.

Captain O'Neill ordered the Saber towed back to Avalon and then had the Ascension start placing pulse cannon turrets, torpedo turrets, and sensor arrays around the newly conquered system. This was a war and a war he planned to win in the short time he had left. Teal'c and Master Bra'tac took a contingent of Jaffa through the stargate to Chulak to prove Apophis was dead.

O'Neill also authorized the deployment of the ten Defiant class ships to Chulak to begin fortifying that system as well. He knew that one Al'kesh had managed to jump into hyperspace and it was tracked to Chulak. But it only spent a few minutes in the system before jumping out again to Ba'al's territory. It was only a matter of time before the System Lords united and came after them in force.

Over the next several days, Teal'c, Master Bra'tac, and Jaffa formerly loyal to Apophis spread the word to all of the worlds that had been ruled by Apophis. As each world rejoiced and joined the cause, UEC ships began solidifying their control over the territory. Heavy construction ships had been built and they began building defensive turrets and platforms in every system. No ship was ever alone. The Saber Class patrolled in groups of three with two remaining cloaked unless the third was attacked. The UEC Phantom performed deep recon missions into enemy territory. O'Neill wanted to know the instant the System Lords made their move. In the mean time, he wasn't waiting on them to attack, he was still moving ahead with his plans.

The next target he planned to go after was Kali. Once she was crushed and her territory annexed, that would give the UEC control over most of the lower half of the Milky way. As he sat in his ready room on the Ascension a thought hit him and he tapped his combadge. "Commander Kawalsky, would you report to my ready room, I just had a terrible thought."

A few seconds later there was a buzz from the door. "Enter." O'Neill called and Charlie walked through. "Commander, I want you to beam over the Sovereign and head for Earth immediately." Kawalsky sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "Sure Jack, may I ask why?" Kawalsky had known Jack long enough to know there was something important that had occurred to his friend.

"Charlie, the Stargate was found in Giza along with several other Goa'uld artifacts. What if there is more Goa'uld technology that hasn't been found yet? Can you imagine if the wrong person finds those?" Charlie had been standing before Captain O'Neill finished the sentence. "You're right Jack and that scares the hell out of me. I'll beam over right now and once we get to Earth we'll scan that entire planet until we either find something or determine there is nothing to find!" With that he contacted Colonel Ronson on the Sovereign and beamed directly over from O'Neill's ready room.

Right after Charlie beamed out and the Sovereign jumped to hyperspace O'Neill heard his name on the comsystem. "Captain O'Neill, please report to the bridge." Jack sighed, stood up and headed to the bridge. "Report Lieutenant." He said as soon as he walked through the door. "Sir, I'm picking up a ship on sensors. Unknown configuration but it's heading to this system."

Jack moved over to his command chair. "Yellow alert. Raise shields and power up the weapons. Open hailing frequencies, let's see who they are and what they want." The coms officer nodded that the channel was open. "Unknown vessel, this is Captain O'Neill of the United Earth Confederation. Identify yourself and state your business for entering this star system."

A few seconds later he got a reply. "I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. Who are you Captain and what is the United Earth Confederation? We have studied Earth for centuries and other than ourselves, the Ancients, and the Goa'uld, no one has possessed the technology you have." Jack blinked and looked toward the Tok'ra at the science station. Malek stood and approached the Captain. **"The Asgard and the Tok'ra have minor relationship. We know of them and they know of us, but there has been little interaction even though we both oppose the Goa'uld."**

O'Neill took that information under consideration. Then it hit him. "Wait, THE Asgard, from the Alliance of the four races?" Thor blinked a bit surprised. "So you know of the four races? Captain, we must talk. If the people of Earth have advanced in secret to this level of technology, there seems there may be a fifth race. May I board your ship?" Jack thought that ok and nodded. "I think that would be acceptable. I'll meet you in the transporter room."

Ten minutes later Captain O'Neill was standing in the transporter room and gave the order to lower shields. Before he could order transport, Thor appeared on the transported pad on his own. "We have transporter technology too Captain but I could not beam through your shields, most impressive. We indeed have much to talk about." Captain O'Neill led Thor to his ready room so they could talk in private without some of the Earth crew members staring at him. The Starfleet personnel were used to seeing many types of aliens. The Tau'ri hadn't grown accustomed to that yet.

Captain O'Neill told Thor the entire story from the beginning. Once he was finished, Thor thought for a bit before speaking. "Captain, we are one of the last remaining races besides the Nox from the Alliance of four. The Ancients have moved on from this part of the Universe or ascended. The Furlings disappeared centuries ago and have not been heard from since. We are at war with the Goa'uld but have a protected planets treaty with them. There are several planets that by treaty are protected from the Goa'uld. In return, we are not to allow any of those planets to advance to a point that they could become a threat to the Goa'uld."

O'Neill stopped him. "Earth isn't one of the protected planets is it?" Thor blinked. "No it is not. But that is not why I told you of the treaty. The Asgard can no longer enforce the treaty. We are at war in our own galaxy with an enemy far more deadly and dangerous than the Goa'uld. We no longer have the resources to protect the planets stated in the treaty. When we detected your ships near one of those planets, I was sent to investigate. I had activated the stealth system on my ship but you were still able to detect my approach."

O'Neill smiled. "In our universe, there are several races that have true cloaking devices and we learned to detect their ships even while cloaked. Every ship that we have built here for the Tau'ri and their Alliance has been equipped with a true cloaking device. You cruised right past four cloaked ships as you entered the system. Your ship was not cloaked as we know it and was very easy to detect compared to a cloaked Romulan or Klingon ship." Thor was a bit surprised but didn't show it. "My sensors would have picked up such ships had they existed Captain." O'Neill smiled. "Would you like to see? In a second, transport us both to your ship and I'll prove it to you." He informed his crew what he was doing and Thor transported both to his ship.

"Go ahead, scan the area with your sensors." Thor did as he was asked. "There are no other ships in the system except the Ascension and the Beliskner but I am detecting a slight energy distortion in the area." O'Neill smiled and tapped his combadge. "O'Neill to Defiant, have your escort wing drop your cloaks for a few minutes." Thor blinks when he hears the reply.

"Yes Sir Captain, dropping cloaks now." Five Defiant Class Escorts (one had been on the other side of the system and moved in after the Beliskner arrived) shimmered into view with the Beliskner between them and the Ascension. Thor scans again and detects the ships this time. "Most impressive Captain but I have now discovered what to scan for. Hiding your ships will not be so easy in the future. My scans show those are very powerful ships for their size. They are nearly on par with the ships we used a few hundred years ago. One moment while I contact the Asgard High Council."

O'Neill stands patiently while Thor converses with the Council. He doesn't understand what they are saying at first, but after a couple of minutes, the translation program in the Universal Translator sorts through the words and adjusts so he is able to understand when the Council tells Thor to offer a treaty. Before Thor can turn away and close the channel, Captain O'Neill steps forward and addresses the Council. They are a bit taken back to hear him speaking in their language.

Thor looks to him, blinks again, and studies the Captain while he speaks. "Honorable members of the Asgard High Council. We would be honored to enter into a treaty and possibly even a full Alliance with the Asgard. Supreme Commander Thor tells me you are at war, and not doing so well I might add, with a dangerous enemy. If you would allow me and my people to know the details of this war, we may be able to help you. We are not yet at our full strength and we took down the System Lord Apophis at his home planet in less than three Earth hours."

The Council was actually a bit shocked but could not express it as their faces could make no expression at all. "Captain, if that is indeed true, you may be of assistance to our race. You are authorized to give full disclosure to Captain O'Neill and a few select advisors of his choosing." With that the Council closed the channel. "Supreme Commander, if you'll be so kind as to take me to these coordinates, my people and I will do our best to help assist your people. Just give me a few seconds to tell my ship what we are doing so they can call ahead and avoid us being shot out of the sky when we enter the system." He called the Ascension and explained what he was doing. The Defiant and her wing recloaked and resumed patrol of the system they had taken while rescuing Daniels wife and Brother-in-law.

Jack looked over at Thor. "Before you go to hyperspace let me warn you that you will not be able to enter the Avalon system in hyperspace. We have set hyperspace disrupters all around the system to force any ship approaching out of hyperspace. Just drop out of hyperspace a light year from the system and one of our ships will be waiting to tow us the rest of the way." Thor was curious to see the technology that could do this.

He moved a stone on his command chair and they were nearly instantly one light year from the Avalon system. O'Neill was shocked. "Wow! You're packing some fast engines! I guessed you were on par with us in speed but it would have taken a couple of hours for our ships to travel that distance!" Thor blinked (It seems that and move their mouth are all the facial expressions the Asgard are capable of). "The Asgard hyperdrive is the fastest in existence since the Ancients are gone. Some of their technology is still in widespread use such as the Stargates. The Goa'uld have stolen most of the technology they have from cache's of Ancient technology they have discovered. They have learned to reverse engineer it to an extent but the Goa'uld versions are not nearly as efficient nor as powerful."

An Intrepid Class Cruiser decloaked in front of the Beliskner and locked a tractor beam on them. It then turned and jumped to low warp to tow them into the system. Thor was continuously scanning the ship. "Interesting. You have both hyperdrive and a different type of Faster Than Light travel that I do not believe has been used by the Asgard or anyone else for centuries. I am reading an anti-matter reaction taking place in your ships core."

O'Neill nodded. "We developed cost effective means of making anti-matter over 200 years ago. We use it as the power generation for our ships and space stations. A man named Zefram Cochrane invented warp drive on Earth over 300 years ago. It was the primary FTL drive we used in our reality until Ba'al came and we learned about hyperdrive from him." Thor shook his head. "We abandoned antimatter centuries ago due to the latent instability of the magnetic containment vessel on a planet's surface." He wasn't very comfortable with the story O'Neill told him about how the Klingons had gotten the information from Ba'al. But once he thought about it, he realized they only did what they had to in order to fight off extinction.

Once they passed the outer edge of the system Thor could see the previously unreadable system was a veritable fortress. His sensors were blinded by a jamming field of immense power until he was through the barrier. If he had more time and the need to he could have cut through the jamming field. Shipyards were orbiting every planet in the system.

A massive starbase was in orbit of the third planet and he suspected there were cloaked ships and maybe defensive turrets he could not yet see on his sensors. He would have to rectify that soon. Obviously these humans from an alternate universe and timeline were highly advanced. What did give Thor quite a bit of comfort was the knowledge that though these humans were advanced, they were still centuries behind the Asgard. The fact that the Asgard hyperdrive was exponentially faster than the drives they had reverse engineered from the Goa'uld didn't hurt either. He also knew that it would be in the best interest of the Asgard people as a whole to trade a faster hyperdrive to them for their assistance with the Replicators.

The Cruiser that was towing them in signaled they were releasing the tractor beam as it dropped out of warp and that the Beliskner could continue at sublight. Once the Beliskner was docked at the starbase, Captain O'Neill took Thor to one of the Holodecks. Again the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet was surprised. These new humans were more advanced then he would have thought given the history he had heard. They seemed to posses great potential and maybe even one day they could become as advanced as the Ancients.

He saw something that caught his attention in the images the holoemitter was projecting. "Captain, you say this holosuite can be programmed for any scenario imaginable. As I said we are at war with a race far more dangerous than the Goa'uld, may I bring a program from my ship to upload into the holocomputer here?" Captain O'Neill looked at the diminutive alien at his side. "I would want my people to look over it first to make sure it is compatible and doesn't pose a risk to my ship." Thor looked toward the Captain and blinked. "If you wish Captain, but I assure you it is safe and will not cause any harm to your computer system or ship." He held up a small device in his hand and tapped a few commands into it. After it beeped he handed it to the Captain. "The program is downloaded into this device."

Captain O'Neill called one of his computer techs down to the holosuite to check out the program and device. "It looks fine to me Captain, but honestly I can't make heads nor tails of this crystal technology. Scientists have theorized about crystal computer technology but we've never been able to make it work." Ten minutes later (with Thor's help) he was watching a horrific scene while Thor narrated.

"These machines we call Replicators though they are nothing like your food Replicators. They are a highly advanced organism that adapts to our technology faster than we can counter them. Our most powerful weapons have no effect on them." A scene was playing that showed a blue beam striking a replicator ship and literally having no effect. Another showed the same type of beam but this time striking a bug looking machine on the ground again with absolutely no effect. Captain O'Neill watched scene after scene show planet after planet being abandoned by the Asgard as they were overrun by Replicators.

He thought for a minute more as he watched a ground scene. "Computer, pause program. Remove Asgard weapons and replace with TR-116's and Type 1A and 1B photon rifles. Resume program." The weapons the Asgard were holding shimmered away and were replaced with the weapons the Captain had named. Thor was slightly impressed as this time each shot shattered Replicators into their base building blocks. The TR-116's seemed to work better as it was basically a rail gun firing a small metal pellet accelerated well past the speed of sound by magnetic fields. The Type 1A and 1B photon rifles were less effective as a majority of their killing power was still energy but the pulse effect still packed quite a bit of kinetic energy as well.

The photon rifles took multiple shots to destroy one Replicator where the TR-116 destroyed them in one shot. "Computer, pause program. Replace photon rifles with TR-116's. Resume program." The effect was devastating. Replicators shattered all around the area, not one survived. "We also have ship based weapons that we no longer use in favor of phasers and torpedoes but we can easily replicate them. We can refit them on your ship in a matter of hours and give you the schematics to not only make your own ship based weapons but the rifles you have just witnessed. I'll also get my people working on a better way to defeat the Replicators on a mass scale." Thor nodded. "We used weapons like this centuries ago Captain. It never occurred to us to use less sophisticated technology to solve the problem. The Asgard have always sought to increase the sophistication and complexity of our technology."

Thor was actually a bit surprised that a people he had just met would be willing to help him and his people while not asking for anything in return. "Thank you Captain, you don't know what this means to me and my people. As a token of our continued friendship, I have been authorized by the Asgard High Council to offer you the schematics of some of our older hyperdrives. While they are not as fast as the drives we currently use, they are much faster than the Goa'uld hyperdrives. After seeing your technology I believe you will have no trouble building your own and I believe your primitive antimatter reactors should provide you with enough power to use them. Also here is the coordinates for our homeworld if you feel so inclined to send ships and troops to our aid as well."

Over the next few hours Engineering crews towed the Beliskner to the newly finished dreadnought dock and refitted her with mass drivers and rail guns. They also upgraded (as in frequency modulation not actual power) the shields to a type like Starfleet used that rotated frequencies several times per second as simulations showed this should stop the Replicator projectile used to board the Asgard ships. As a bonus they also added ablative armor to further defend against boarding attempts.

The new shield upgrades were even more powerful on the Beliskner than simulations showed thanks to the higher power output of the Neutrino Ion Reactors the Asgard used. Captain O'Neill had several of the new ships retrofitted with the Asgard hyperdrive, mass drivers, and rail guns so they could assist the Asgard in their war with the Replicators. They were already equipped with the ablative armor and modulated shielding so the refits shouldn't take more than a week for the five Defiant Class and two Intrepid Class cruisers he was refitting.

As Thor prepared to leave Captain O'Neill came to see him off. "Supreme Commander, it's been a pleasure having you here. Just to let you know, I have seven ships currently refitting to the Asgard hyperdrive and the weapons we placed on your ship. It will take about a week to completely refit all seven. Once the refit is complete, they will immediately set course for your homeworld as our first wave to help in the war. They will remain in the Ida galaxy to help you eradicate the Replicators once and for all. As more ships are constructed and our fight with the Goa'uld continues to go well, more ships will be sent to assist. If my people here come up with anything new that will help, I will contact you and immediately transmit whatever they discover."

If Thor had tear ducts, he might have shed a tear. As it was, he simply extended his small hand in friendship. "Thank you Captain O'Neill. You have helped beyond any expectation my people had from any race in the universe. You have earned a place of friendship and the Asgard will never forget what you and your people have done for them." With that the little alien beamed to his ship and jumped to hyperspace in route to the Asgard homeworld.

After the Beliskner left the spacedock it was occupying, the keel of an experimental Atrox Class Heavy Carrier was laid. Captain O'Neill had searched through the data base to find a ship to help counter the vast numbers of Death Gliders that a Ha'tak carried. And even though both Carters were working on designing a carrier, he liked the Atrox design better. He found two such ships. One was in the standard data base the other was buried deep in a file from Section 31.

The one in the standard data base was the Armitage Class Heavy Escort Carrier. It was based off of an Akira hull and could carry a compliment of fifty fighters and other small support vessels. The Atrox was a true Heavy Carrier with a crew of 3,000 including pilots and support crew. It boasted a compliment of 200 Stalker Class Stealth fighters plus various support vessels. The Atrox didn't exist in his timeline and from what he could tell, had been added to his data base by Section 31 in accordance with the Department of Temporal Sciences. He shook his head at the irony of it. Here he was in an alternate reality in the past and giving them technology even his people didn't posses in their time.

By the end of the week, the System Lords still had not moved against any of the captured systems. But it was only a matter of time. The combined might of the System Lords were amassed in Ba'al's territory adjacent to the systems the UEC had taken from Apophis. The seven ships that were refitted with the Asgard hyperdrive, mass drivers, and rail guns, finished their quick shakedown and set course for the Asgard homeworld. It would take several weeks for them to reach the Asgard homeworld as Thor had been right. The antimatter reactors provided adequate power to run the Asgard hyperdrive but it was slower than an Asgard ship. But it was still a lot faster than the Goa'uld hyperdrives. O'Neill had also started a refit on every ship as well to either swap out the hyperdrive or install it from the start on the ships currently building.

Commander Kawalsky had also reported back on what they had found during their scan on Earth. Every bit of Goa'uld technology found was beamed off the planet and brought back to Avalon for further study. They had also found several places that contained Ancient technology. If the tech couldn't be beam up and removed from the planet, teams of researchers were beamed down to secure and study the technology. One such place was apparently an Ancient outpost buried under a mile of ice in the Antarctic.

A living Ancient was also found frozen in the ice in the Antarctic. No one realized she was alive until the research team noticed a very low delta wave reading on their scans. Before she was thawed out, Dr. Frasier detected a plague type virus and had her moved to isolation. It didn't take long for Janet to figure out the genetic sequence of the plague, as it was remarkably similar to a rare strain of Rigellian Fever and develop a vaccine against it. The only reason Janet could think of why she was able to solve something a race as advanced as the Ancients could not, was the diversity of species that populated her Universe. It gave her an insight that the Ancients didn't have in this Universe.

A second stargate was found as well as two Jaffa frozen in the ice. Once Janet developed the cure for the plague that had once devastated the Ancients, Ayiana (the young woman frozen in the ice) agreed to go to Avalon and help advance the already incredible technology that Captain O'Neill and his people have gifted the Tau'ri with. Between the Starfleet Universal Translators and Ayiana's highly evolved mind, she learned standard English very quickly.

During her time at Avalon, Ayiana and Daniel (the Starfleet one) become good friends. He worked on learning the Ancient language from her and he tried to fill her in on the millions of years she lost while she was frozen. "I was left behind when the rest of my people that were not carrying the plague left for the Pegasus galaxy." She described the vast city ship her people had used to cross to another galaxy in. "We remained in contact for many years until they became involved in a massive war caused by their own mistakes. I have no knowledge of what happened in the war nor who won, if anyone, as I was overcome with the plague and thought I had died. I did not realize I had merely been frozen in the ice."

The Starfleet expedition members were down to three weeks left before they would have to return to their own universe and timeline. The first Armitage Escort carrier was complete and so were several other cruisers. Captain O'Neill assembled a small task force centered around the UEC Armitage that would go to the Pegasus Galaxy and see if any of Ayiana's people were still alive. Ayiana requested to go with them as she believed she would be an asset to the mission. The depleted ZPM (zero point module) from the Outpost in Antarctica, with Ayiana's help, had begun recharging by using a micro-singularity reactor the Romulans used to power their ships. Also with her help the UEC had managed to replicate ZPM's (uncharged of course) and then charge them in the same way they had begun charging the first one. They had thought of recharging the ZPM's using the warp drive but realized it would take decades to charge ZPM that way.

With Ayiana's help again they built a large fusion reactor to power the Antartic Outpost. Droves of scientists were pouring over the newly repowered Ancient Outpost in Antarctica studying the small data base in the computers and the drone weapons found there as well. The small task force being sent to the Pegasus Galaxy consisted of the UEC Armitage, three Intrepid Class Cruisers, three Defiant Class Escort Cruisers, two Saber Class Light Cruisers, and one Akira Class Battle Cruiser. Ten ships set course for Pegasus and jumped to hyperspace.

**This is a rewrite that I did thanks to someone pointing out a few mistakes I had made with reference to Starfleet technology compared to Asgard and Ancient technology. Thank you SeanKR for educating me and continue to keep me inline please. I have also added more spacing as another review requested. That goes for anyone. If you see something I made a mistake on, please feel free to correct me, just be polite about doing it or you will be ignored. Thanks again and enjoy.**


End file.
